Dangan Ronpa: Stuff Gets Real
by Blanche Et Noir Takaramono
Summary: A co-write between myself and ThePessimisticRainbow. A couple of animes, a youtube series, and a cartoon are trapped in a school where they have to kill to get out. Fun... (The shows include: Total Drama, Dangan Ronpa, Akuma No Riddle, Akame Ga Kill, Pokemon, Yuru Yuri, Ouran High School Host Club, Kuroshitsuji, and The Most Popular Girls At School.) Plus a Japanese escort...?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Awesome Orientation XD**

Once upon a time, Shiori Shiomiya got accepted into a high school. Of course, it wasn't just any kind of high school. It was a high school where any elite person can be accepted as the Ultimate Something.

As for Shiori, well, she didn't know what her Ultimate Talent was. She apparently won a drawing or something like that and then BAM! She got accepted. Though she thought that she was the Ultimate Librarian, she was actually the Ultimate Good Luck.

But, did she know that? Nope! So for now, she was the Ultimate Librarian. Excited yet scared at the same time, Shiori began to walk into the school…

But then she fainted when she stepped inside.

Shiori awoke in what seemed like a Sex-Ed classroom. Well, it was a Sex-Ed classroom, but she was a bit hazy, so she didn't really have good judgment at the time. She was seated at a desk, a pool of drool hanging from her lips. Afraid that she might get scolded, she quickly dug a napkin out of her backpack and wiped it up.

Well, it wasn't actually a "napkin". It was a crumpled up letter of some sort. Out of curiosity, she unwrapped it. On it, written in Sharpie, were the words "I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD STAY AT HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY, NEW STUDENT. PLEASE EXCUSE YOURSELF TO THE GYM IMMEDIATELY".

An odd letter, especially for something that might as well have been written by the school board, but she followed the instructions anyway. What else would she do?

When Shiori arrived to the gym, there was a lot of people in there. Like over a hundred people. She suddenly felt self-conscious, but then reminded herself that she may see some people that she might know.

"Hi!" A girl with black hair smiled, going into Shiori's face. "Aren't you a cute one?" She smirked. Of course, Shiori was confused and was freaking out.

"Uh, what?" Shiori asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm Takechi Otoya, and you are?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"I'm… Shiori Shiomiya…" Shiori told her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Shiori-chan!" Otoya then happily skipped away.

**Takechi Otoya: Ultimate ****Scissor Wield- ****Serial Killer **

Shiori looked after Otoya in confusion. It's not every day that someone would introduce themselves to her without question, though she decided to continue on because chances are, it would happen to her again.

She pushed her way through the crowd. Even though the gym was fairly spacious, it could still barely hold the hundreds of students packed in. A feeling of claustrophobia washed over her in no time, in which she scattered back to the side of the room.

She saw a few other kids standing there too. They looked...different from everyone else, especially since their clothing wouldn't be worn by a normal high school student. Purple suits weren't exactly common in her town.

A smaller man with short brown hair turned around and looked at her. Perhaps he had heard her footsteps. He smiled cheerfully, and walked up to her.

"Hello. How are you doing?" he asked. Come to think of it, he wasn't that much taller than her. A few inches maybe. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"And I-I'm Shiori…," Shiori muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, that's cool. So, what brings you to Hope's Peak?"

"Um...um…"

Before Shiori could mutter another word, a taller, blonde man popped up behind Haruhi. "Hi! I see you're talking to Haruhi here! Yeah, sh- I mean he's very nice, but I think he should get back to his own circle. He and the rest of us have..a lot of business to discuss!"

Haruhi pushed the guy away from her, causing the man to fall back and crash into the wall. "Tamaki-senpai! Just let me have a conversation. We're going to have to do some socialising here, you know." She turned to Shiori. "I'm sorry about that, he can get a little bit...possessive, sometimes."

**Haruhi Fujioka: Ultimate Natural**

**Tamaki Suoh: Ultimate Charmer**

Shiori nodded before Haruhi went back to talk to Tamaki and his other friends. She then realized that she had to go back through the crowd again. She quietly sighed to herself as she maneuvered through the crowd once more. But, she accidentally bumped into a girl.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She growled, her face turning into one of anger. "I can have you sued, you know!" She yelled at Shiori, who looked frightened.

"I-I-I'm really sorry! T-T-This is a tough crowd to maneuver through!" Shiori explained to the angry girl.

"That's what they all say…" The girl then rolled her eyes, then ignoring Shiori, who quickly made her escape.

**Courtney: Ultimate Bitchy C.I.T**

Shiori began to shrivel up. Hopefully, she would never have an encounter like that again at her stay at Hope's Peak. She didn't want to be battered by the uptight ones. That's one of the last things she wanted to happen. She found herself lost in the swarm of people, possibly because several of the people around her were much larger than her. It was certainly a curse to be short at that time.

It was only a matter of time before she backed into someone else. This time, the "victim" wasn't as intimidating. Another girl, even shorter than her, and maybe even a little younger, was standing around, appearing almost oblivious to her surroundings.

"O-oh! I-I-I'm so s-sorry! This i-isn't the f-first time this has h-happened!" Shiori quickly apologized.

The girl refused to look at her, but not in an angry way. It was more of a dreamy, calm stare into the distance. "Oh no..it's alright. I was just in thought, that's all. It's not your fault at all."

"A-Are you s-sure?" Shiori asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Ahhhhh," the girl sighed. A slight drop of blood dripped out of her nose. Shiori stepped back.

"Um, well if i-t's f-fine, I'll g-go. Nice t-to meet you…," Shiori said before heading away from the odd figure.

**Chitose Ikeda: Ultimate Yuri Fangirl **

Shiori maneuvered through the crowd for a third time, looking for more people to talk to.

"Ara~ What do we have here?"

Shiori literally had to look up to see a girl with long pink hair and gold eyes. Her outfit was somewhat revealing, since you could see her stomach, a bit of her cleavage and her skirt was a bit short. However, Shiori deducted that the only reason that the girl was so tall was due to her boots.

"O-Oh! H-Hello!" Shiori stuttered, "I-I'm S-Shiori S-S-Shiomiya!"

"Ah, so you're the girl that Takechi was talking about." The girl turned her head to glance at the girl with the dark hair.

"S-So… What's your name?" Shiori asked.

The taller girl smirked. "My name is Inukai Isuke. If you don't get on my bad side then maybe Isuke won't kill you~"

Of course, Shiori was startled by the end of Isuke's sentence. After the taller girl sauntered off, Shiori decided to get as far away from her as possible.

**Isuke Inukai: Ultimate Lesbian Assassin**

With an extensive amount of wandering away from Isuke, Shiori found herself on the other side of the gymnasium. As opposed to what she saw with Haruhi and Tamaki, there was yet another unusual figure there. He was short, chubby, and had a bag of fruit slung over his shoulder. He also had a peculiar smile basically plastered to his face. It didn't even twitch.

Shiori was just about to turn her tail and get the fuck away from him, but he noticed her before she could escape, despite his eyes being completely shut.

"Hi hi. You look a bit bored," he told her, getting uncomfortably close to her.

"W-well, I'm n-not particularly b-bored," Shiori stammered, leaning back a little bit just so he wouldn't be too close.

"Hehe, my name is Ichigo. Would you like to be entertained?"

"M-my name i-is Shiori S-S-Shiomiya, and no, I w-wouldn't exactly like to be e-entertained right now."

"Oh Shio, Shio. Of course you'd like to be entertained. I just have to find the ingredient first." He then began rummaging through his bag o' fruit for something specific. This is when Shiori made a run for it. Isuke was threatening, but Ichigo was flat out freaky.

**Ichigo: Ultimate Japanese Escort**

While trying to search for normal people, Shiori saw a small little dog waddling towards her making a sound that resemble "Kyuru"

"Eh? A d-dog?" She asked herself, looking down.

"Coro!" A girl yelled, running towards Shiori, bending down to pick up the dog.

Shiori nearly fell over when she saw the girl's outfit. She was decked out in armor, hell, even her arms were practically made out of armor. She had short auburn hair which kept on jumping whenever she ran.

"Oh sorry! Coro just really likes to explore." She said to Shiori, looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm Seryuu Ubiquitous! And you are?"

"M-M-My name i-is S-Shiori Shiomiya…" Shiori introduced herself.

"Hey, Shiori…?"

"U-Uh, yes?"

"Are you on the side of justice?" Seryuu's voice suddenly became dark, which shocked the poor librarian.

"U-U-U-Um… Y-Yes?" Shiori said to Seryuu, unsure if her answer was right.

"That's great to hear!" Seryuu then skipped off happily, carrying Coro in her arms, leaving Shiori confused and frightened.

**Seryuu Ubiquitous: Ultimate Justified Psychopath**

Shiori, for the fifth time, scampered away. Everyone seemed so odd, so different. They were nothing like the dull or casually peppy people she'd see in her town. She ended up finding herself lost again in the crowd. Hopefully, she wouldn't see the pensive girl with the bloody nose again.

Instead, she found someone a bit more typical. A girl in a sparkly pink and blue cheerleaders uniform. She had an unnatural figure and blonde poofy hair that stuck out at every angle. In a glamorous way, of course.

Shiori stared quizzically at her for a moment. Why was she wearing a cheerleaders outfit anyway? School had just started, or so she thought. There wasn't any reason for the girl to be wearing one anyway.

Unfortunately for Shiori, the girl caught her staring, and wasn't very pleased about it. "What? What do you want?" she snapped in a nasally voice.

"Y-you s-see, I'm sorry. I-I was just l-looking a-around," Shiori told her, beginning to tense up again.

"Really? Because it seemed like you were looking at me like you wanted a piece of this. Who gave you the right to do that anyway? I'm not a fucking slut, you know."

"I-I never assumed t-that you were a s-slut," Shiori whimpered.

"Then fuck off, you whore. That will settle it for now."

"B-But…okay." Shiori hung her head and walked away. Whoever that was wouldn't exactly qualify as friend material.

**Brittany Matthews: Ultimate Slut**

Well the verdict was in, and Shiori thought that everybody at this school was fucking batshit insane or rude as hell.

She added another tally for people that are rude as hell when she bumped into a blonde man with a pretentious green suit.

"What do you want peasant?" He asked her.

She quickly scampered off, not even bother to associate herself with these people anymore.

**Byakuya Togami: Ultimate Douche Heir **

Shiori had now come to the conclusion that most of the people in the gymnasium weren't very agreeable. At least five people bitched off to her so far. However, the crowd didn't seem to be dissipating in the slightest, so she couldn't call it a day just yet. There were still a few more people for the girl to knock into be disturbed by.

Near the stage was a man with long red hair lazing around, or at least Shiori assumed it was a man. The guy happened to be dressed in feminine clothing, from the short-shorts to the bedazzled glasses. He leaned against the wooden frame with a devilish smile. Shiori tried to bypass him, though he stopped her before she can walk away.

He grabbed her by the shoulder, in which she issued a high pitched squeak and turned to face him. "Oh hello there, girl. You look like a fine lady, don't you think?"

"U-uh, t-thanks." Shiori diverted her gaze to the floor.

Grell huffed. "And you're also quite shy, I see. You're not really someone I'd want to look after…," he paused. "Well then, run along. I've got other people on my mind, you see." And with that, he pushed Shiori away, leaving her dumbfounded.

**Grell Sutcliff: Ultimate Shinigami**

After walking away from Grell, Shiori looked around once more to actually talk to people. However, somebody must've backed up into her, since she accidently bumped into someone.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered.

"What the fuck?!" They yelled, then looking at Shiori, with her realizing how short the kid was.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I accidentally g-got pushed into y-you! It w-won't happen a-a-again! I p-promise!"

Before the short boy could yell at her once more, a taller girl with silver braided hair placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He sighed, before walking away with her.

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: Ultimate Bitchy Gangster**

**Peko Pekoyama: Ultimate Kille- I mean Swords-Woman**

Shiori began to find herself feeling overwhelmed by everyone at this point. There was too much yelling and shoving for her to handle. It didn't seem like this "initiation ceremony" was ever going to end though, so she placed herself near the back of the gym for the time being.

A few more people would casually saunter up to her, maybe exchange a greeting, like a short chubby man in a Chef's outfit that looked like a less-robotic version of that Ichigo guy, a tomboyish red-head who had a stick of pocky hanging out of her mouth, and a sharp-witted shorter girl dressed all in pink. Even her hair was that color. Luckily, those three didn't yell at her, but it didn't stop Shiori from feeling awkward and shy.

At this point, everyone was becoming a bit stir-crazy. It turned into less of a mingling session and more of an investigation as everyone started searching to room, despite the fact that there weren't any signs of trap-doors around.

"This is getting completely stupid," a teenager with a maroon crop-top and very revealing tight shorts commented, "Can't we call it a day and leave to our dorms?"

"No!" another person, dressed in a white school uniform with black boots shouted. "We need to wait. Wandering around the school mindlessly will do us no good. We have to wait for the headmaster to give us some sort of a guide!"

"He is right." A girl with long black hair which was in two ponytail said. "For now, how about we just remain calm and be patient?"

Of course, not a lot of people agreed with the girl, which made Shiori thankful that's she's by the wall. But, then someone went towards the wall, standing next to Shiori with their head down.

Shiori took notice of their brown hair and brown eyes, but, she could barely see their eyes, due to the reflection of some sort of game on their glasses. Shiori could've sworn that she had saw him before.

"U-Uh, hello!" She said to him, but, he didn't turn to look away from his game.

"Hi." He stated bluntly.

"U-uh, I c-c-could've sworn that I've met y-y-you before…"

The boy's face turned to one of confusion, as he looked up from his game and looked at Shiori. The moment he did, he nearly had to take a double take.

"T-that's probably because we go to the same school…" He said, trying to calm down. He then pointed to her uniform, "Majima Academy, r-right?"

"O-oh, uh yes!" Shiori stuttered, looking at her uniform. "T-then that's p-probably why I recognize you! S-So… W-what's your name?"

The boy got startled once more.

"K-Katsuragi… Keima…" He said, wincing.

"Wait a minute… Aren't y-you the boy who plays video games during c-class?"

"Yes." He then returned to his calm and collected nature.

"Oh… Well, I'm S-Shiori S-Shiomiy-"

"I already know who you are."

Shiori gave Keima a confused look. He quickly became startled for the third time.

"I, mean, well, I-I see you in the library!"

"Oh…" Shiori nodded, understanding him. "So...um...w-what's your t-title?"

"My...title?" Keima asked.

"Y-you know, the "U-Ultimate" title. What are you...u-ultimate at?"

"I see." Keima nodded. "In that case, I'm the Ultimate Dating Simmer, hence the fact that I play video games in class."

**Keima Katsuragi: Ultimate Dating Simmer**

"D-Dating Simmer?"

"Datings sims are video games where you go on a conquest to find the love of a certain heroine," he explained.

"T-That's a talent?"

Keima looked up from his device. "What do you mean? I take this seriously." He sighed. "Of course the ordinary person wouldn't understand. I don't think I should bother explaining this passion anymore."

"S-Sorry," Shiori told him, "I-I didn't mean to offend y-you or anything…"

Keima went back to his game. "I'm not offended. It's a typical aspect of reality that someone would get confused by my talent."

"O-oh…I guess I'll be going t-then. Bye K-Keima." He didn't respond.

And so, she left the classmate to carry on with his gaming business. Even the people she knew stood out as a little bit odd to her.

Then again… the worst and oddest thing happened.

A monochrome themed bear suddenly appeared from behind the stand on the gym's stage.

"Upupupu…" It cackled, looking around the gymnasium, with all of the students looking at it in shock.

"What is that?" A girl with purple hair, wearing a purple cheongsam dress asked.

"The school mascot, maybe-ssu?" A short girl with short blonde hair asked.

"I don't think school mascots talk though…" A man with a large brown afro mumbled.

"Upupu! I am Monokuma, I'm the headmaster of Hope's Peak!" The bear announced.

Everyone looked at it bewildered, except Keima, of course.

"Isuke doesn't believe it." The assassin states, twirling one of her curled locks around her index finger, thinking that was more interesting than the talking animatronic bear.

"Well believe it toots!" Monokuma yelled, pointing it's paw at Isuke.

"Hey 'Toots' how about you stop playing with your hair and actually listen to the stuffed animal?" The tomboy Shiori talked to earlier said to Isuke.

"Isuke thinks you should shut up before she kills you."

"Well, I say you should keep quiet and keep your threats to yourself, 'toots'."

The girl's argument went on for another minute, before Monokuma hopped down from the stand and walked towards the girls.

"Ladies! Ladies! As much as I like that you two are fighting over me, we have important business to discuss!" Monokuma exclaimed. "So shut your yaps!"

"Anyways, pink haired girlie reminded me of a very important point! You see… Y'ALL ARE TRAPPED HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!"

Everybody just stared at the bear in shock.

"He can't be serious right? Right?!" A guy with short green hair asked, scratching his head vigorously.

"I don't believe it…," a pale girl in a green dress with puffy white sleeves gasped, "Who would so such a thing?!"

Another oddly proportioned girl with black hair and a slightly noticeable bald spot rolled her eyes. "I don't believe it either," she said, "Come on, there's like, no way this bear's fucking serious. He can't just do this to us."

"Oh honey, I'm more than serious!" Monokuma chirped, "I'm dangerously, murderously, violently, desbearingly serious!"

"Yeah fucking right. There's no way someone could take over the fucking school like this. Now, let me out, I've got state cheer practice in twenty minutes and a modeling shoot at five. I'm a busy woman."

"I'm beary, beary sorry, but I think you may have to cancel," Monokuma "apologized", "Tell the captain and the photographer that you've got a life-term appointment with Mr. Monokuma!"

The girl's brow furrowed. "I can't tell the captain because I fucking am the captain! Do you even know who I am?"

"Well, right now, you have the reputation as the screechy, argumentative girl who denies the situation she's in!"

"Are you fucking kiddi-" She sighed, "Tell him Trisha."

Right on command, another girl, this time darker skinned ran up by her friend's side. "Mr. Monokuma, I'd like inform you that you're talking to Mackenzie Zales: Homecoming Queen, captain of the cheer squad, and part-time model."

Monokuma cocked his head, but then burst out laughing. "What an awfully arrogant introduction you had there, Mackenzie!" he chortled. In a second, he stopped his fit of laughter. "Looks like you were pretty popular. It's sad to see everything you had vanish like that, huh?"

"Yeah, it fucking is!" she screamed, walked up to bear so that she was towering over him.

"Look, I don't think you should get too close to him," a girl with short pinkish hair advised Mackenzie calmly.

"Yeah, bitch, well I think I do!"

"Listen to the girl back there. She speaks the truth." Monokuma pointed at the girl.

"Oh please, what can you fucking do to me?" Mackenzie questioned, "You're just a fucking stuffed animal." She kicked the bear's face, causing the supposed "toy" to lose its balance and fall back.

"Woah there! That's physical violence against your headmaster, you know?" he wailed.

"Who fucking cares? What can you fucking do to me? You're a bear, and not even a real one!"

"Hmm, well aren't you the confident one. I'll have you know that I am capable at many things, big and small, cute and gory," he snickered.

"Like what?" Mackenzie hissed, placing her foot on Monokuma.

"Oh, it's nothing…."

In a split second, the scene flashed, and Mackenzie had at least fifteen iron spears through her. She stood there for a moment, but then collapsed into a mangled, bloody heap. The screams of at least one hundred people were heard.

"Oh my god!" Trisha gasped. "Somebody call 911! I think I have my phone on me-Oh wait, it's not in my cheer uniform. Oops, hehe… BUT STILL!"

"Jesus fucking christ! The toy's fucking serious about this! Fan-fucking-tastic!" Brittany yelled.

"So he wasn't bluffing…" A girl with short pale blue hair said softly, looking at Mackenzie's dead body.

"T-this is how far that bear's gonna take it?!" A man with black hair mumbled. He then looked at Monokuma angrily, "You sick bastard!"

"You know, maybe one kill isn't enough!" Monokuma laughed.

"Wave," a tall muscular man with a mask over his head placed his hand on Wave's shoulder. "He only wants you to get mad. Please calm yourself."

"Fine…" the man known as Wave growled. "It still doesn't change my opinion about him though!"

"Upupu! So are we all fine now? Challenge me or even hit me, you'll receive instant death! Understand?" Monokuma asked.

Everybody looked at each other with everyone's faces showing an expression of worry. Eventually, everybody silently nodded.

"Good!" Monokuma said with glee. "Now, on your way out, I'll be giving you all your Electro-IDs! These will give you access to your rooms!"

* * *

><p>Keima was currently walking down the corridors with his "little sister" Elsie and his "cousin" Haqua.<p>

"So, she remembers what you look like?" Haqua asked Keima.

"It appears so…" Keima muttered.

"But, she lost her memories, she can't remember everything about you!" Elsie said.

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense… But, do you remember what we were doing before we came to this school?"

"N-no…" Elsie mumbled.

"I don't think we were doing anything, Katsuragi…" Haqua sighed.

"But, weren't we-?" Keima began but, then stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Weren't we what, kami-sama?" Elsie asked.

"We were obviously doing something, just-!"

"Then tell us what we were doing then!" Haqua told him.

"I-I just don't remember what!" Keima told the both of them.

Haqua sighed. "You know what, I'm just going to head to my room. It's been a long day… Night Katsuragi, night Elucia."

Haqua then walked towards her dorm.

"Goodnight, kami-sama!" Elsie said to Keima, before heading into her dorm.

_I know that we were doing something…_ Keima thought to himself, walking towards his dorm, _but… I can't remember what._

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shit Happens

Shiori sighed as she layed on her bed. She found it hard to even sleep after what happened yesterday. Monokuma appearing, that Mackenzie girl dying, and finding out the fact that they're gonna stay here for the rest of their lives unless they kill somebody.

It was all too much for her. When she began to finally fall asleep…

"Gooooooood Morning students!"

Shiori just hit her head against her pillow. That high-pitched voice was enough to make your ears bleed.

"This announcement marks the start of your first beeaaaaauuutiful day at Hope's Peak! Be sure to get out of your dorms, look around, maybe get some exercise you fucking fatasses! Oh, and don't forget to get a healthy breakfast down in the cafeteria. We have….fruit on the menu! Lot's and lots of fruit!"

Shiori groaned as she blocked her ears with the pillow. She never wanted to leave her room at this point. What could she do? Over one hundred students, and she only was familiar with one of them, or so it seemed.

However, it wasn't long before the hunger pains in her stomach caught up to her. She hadn't eaten in two days, and starving would be a long and painful way to die. She needed some food in her system. With much reluctance, she stood up from her bed, and slowly trudged out her door.

Despite the situation, the hallway was quite comforting. The dim red lights almost gave it a more "homey" feeling to it, mostly because the library wasn't exactly the brightest place ever either. When she walked out of it, and into the main corridor, that feeling vanished. The silver walks at the barricaded paths made it feel more like a prison to Shiori than anything.

The door to the cafeteria was opened, allowing any student who wished to enter and have a quick bite. It was a bit ironic that someone who'd be willing to trap everyone in a school would let them eat all the food they wanted. Shiori stepped inside. A few more students were gathered in there, sitting at the larger table and discussing something quietly.

Shiori quickly looked into the kitchen to see the short chef from yesterday cooking food while that creepy Ichigo guy was pestering him to add some fruits into the food.

"No! It'll ruin the food!" The chef complained, trying to keep Ichigo away from his culinary art.

"Come on, Hana Hana! Let me put some strawberries and cucumbers in it!"

"W-what?! Cucumbers aren't even fruits!" The chef complained.

"Ohh! I still think we should add in some cucumbers and strawberries!" Ichigo smiled.

"AUGH."

Shiori silently left the kitchen, feeling awkward that she even saw that scene unfold.

"So, how does the food look, Shiori?" The tomboy from yesterday asked the shy girl once she exited the kitchen.

"W-well, they're both fighting over which ingredients to put in the breakfast…" Shiori said.

"I'll go help them, then." The masked man then stood up from his chair and walked into the kitchen, going to help Hanamura and Ichigo.

Shiori then quickly sat down at the table, next to a certain dating simmer. She sat there awkwardly for a moment, and fidgeted slightly, but gained the courage to speak up.

"U-uh hello Keima…," she greeted.

"Huh?" Keima asked, unaware of who had just spoken. Realising it was Shiori, he tensed up a bit. "Oh, hello."

"So, uh, what brings you to the cafeteria?" she asked.

"...Food," Keima answered.

"O-oh, right! Everyone n-needs food."

"Hmph," Keima huffed, resuming his game. "I know I've seen her somewhere," he thought, "We had to do something."

"So...are y-you still playing those games?"

"Of course," Keima told her, "Even in an environment like this, I'm still perfectly able to game."

"B-But shouldn't we b-be doing something else...like looking for an escape route?"

"It's worthless," Keima sighed.

"W-wha?!" Shiori was slightly taken aback that someone would think this.

"I doubt we'll find a way out anytime soon. We should all just take refuge until there are signs of a way out, or someone comes forward…"

"Come forward…?" Shiori asked. Before she got an answer however, the boy dressed in an all white uniform stood up.

"Alright everyone! I say that we should think of a plan!" His voice boomed in the cafeteria.

"Yes, yes! I'm pretty sure that nobody would murder, so we have to think of a way to escape!" Seryuu piped up, while her dog Coro waddled around the table.

While Seryuu was talking, Otoya was spinning one of her scissors around her finger, Grell was checking his nails, and Isuke was playing with her hair.

"Then how about we all split up into groups then?" A man with blonde hair asked. "Everybody can go to different parts of the school."

"That's a great idea, Run!" Seryuu smiled.

"Those groups are going to be large then," A guy with a green mohawk said, "There's like over a hundred of us here."

"Well the more people there are, more of the chances to find out secrets of the place we search." A girl with long orange hair said.

"Good!" Ishimaru beamed, "With all these people here, we'll find a way out in no time. Let's divide ourselves evenly and equally! Now-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a crying teenage girl. It was Trisha, one of the girls from yesterday. She didn't exactly take Mackenzie's death easily. Another girl, this one being tall and blonde followed her in. She happened to attract even more attention than Trisha due to her, erm, robotic arm.

"MACKENZIE WHYYYYY?! YOU WERE SO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL. YOU WERE A PART TIME MODEL FOR FUCK'S SAKE. NOW YOU'RE JUST LIKE A RAG DOLL. A BLOODY, DEAD RAGDOLL," she sobbed. Everyone in the cafeteria covered their ears.

"It's okay, Trisha," her friend told her, "Mackenzie wasn't that nice anyway. She always restricted me from ordering Diet Cokes in the lunch line because it held things up. I had to go eight whole hours without my Diet Coke for a year! Can you believe that?"

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR DIET COKE?! SHE WAS A PERSON. A PERSON. NOW YOU CAN ONLY USE HER AS A PRANKING DEVICE. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL, DEANDRA? HUH? DO YOU?!"

"I-I don't think I do…"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! I-"

"Girls, girls. There's no need to fight." A man with long green hair walked up to the two, and wrapped his arms around them. "The death of your friend was...saddening, of course, but there's hope beyond that." He smiled warmly at the two.

"Yeah, well that's nice of you, but, GET YOUR FUCKING ARMS OFF OF ME!" Deandra yelled at N, elbowing him and dragging Trisha to the table.

"We aren't going to even get anywhere with all of this fighting." A guy with brown hair sighed, facepalming. "How about we just follow the blonde guy and split up into groups? Jeez, at this rate we're all going to be killed by the guy obsessed with fruits!"

"C-Can we please n-not talk about k-killing?" A girl with long white hair said softly. "I-I-I really don't like that t-topic…"

"That shy chic' has a point," A man wearing a biker jacket and having a pompadour said, "we shouldn't talk about killing. That's what that fucking bear would want us to do."

"Well then, should we just start splitting up groups or-" A girl with dark purple hair began, but then, the masked man, the chef, and the creepy Ichigo guy came out with breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" The small chef announced, placing the food on the table.

"Maybe after breakfast," A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes grinned. The red haired girl next to her rolled her eyes. "Toshino Kyoko, you idiot." She mumbled.

"Oh yeah, give me that food!" Deandra grinned, excited by the selection. However, before she could lay a hand on anything, a larger, much more thick male slapped her out of the way. He wasn't even in the cafeteria before. It was like he instantly teleported there once he heard that "Breakfast was ready". He grabbed most of the platters, and literally poured the food into his mouth, swallowing everything whole in one bite.

"...What the hell just happened?" A girl with short, dark blue hair asked.

The male with the brown hair walked up to the "gobbler". "You know you just ate a breakfast meant for over a hundred people, right?" he asked.

"Um...it didn't look like it was for over a hundred people. I mean, haha," he giggled sheepishly.

"Great, if Satan bear doesn't charge after us and kill us himself, we're basically doomed to starve," he sighed.

"Aw, don't think like that, little buddy! I mean, I won't eat everyone's breakfast anymore!" He turned to the crowd of frowning classmates. "Um...yeah, sorry about that."

"You better be!" the chef screamed. "I worked hard to make this breakfast, yet you completely destroyed it! There were so many hungry ladies who needed that food!"

"Yeah!" Deandra chimed in, "I needed that food!"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry miss…"

"Do you see this robotic arm?"

"...Yes?"

"Do you know what this arm is capable of?"

"Stuffing food into your mouth?"

"Yes, it can do that. Do you know what else?"

Owen winced. "Scrunching people like they're bugs?"

"DAMN FUCKING STRAIGHT!" Deandra yelled, nearly tackling Owen if it was for the gang leader and the prefect in the white uniform holding her back.

"I-I-I said that I was sorry!" Owen yelled, backing away from Deandra.

"YOU ATE ALL OF THE FUCKING FOOD! YOU THINK SORRY IS GONNA CUT IT?!" Deandra screamed.

"Jesus fucking christ, Deandra! Just shut the hell up already!" Brittany yelled from the table.

While all of this was happening, Shiori was ready to faint by what was going on. One of the guys was most likely die because of Deandra and everything was a total nightmare.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" A girl with long black hair and an abnormally shaped body asked, walking in.

"Get the fuck out, Ashley Katchadorian! You were supposed to be watching the door! But no, you had to be in your fucking dorm and this fatass came in to the fucking cafeteria in ate all of the motherfucking food!" Brittany yelled.

"Why are you guys so mean to me?" Ashley sobbed, running back to her dorm.

A boy wearing an eyepatch which hid his odd purple eye, sighed in annoyance. "Can't they just shut up already?" He mumbled.

A small boy with blonde hair and the face of a child, skipped up to Deandra and Owen.

"Come on guys! How about we just share some cake together?!" He asked, raising up a plate, which had a slice of strawberry shortcake on it.

"What kind of fucking cake is that?" Deandra asked.

"Strawberry short cake! Why?"

"Oh my gosh!" Trisha yelled, taking the plate. "You killed a little girl and turned her into cake?! You. Monster."

"W-what?" The boy asked, shocked by Trisha's words. "B-But I d-didn't-"

"Oh my god, I'm in the same room as a murderer right now! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FIEND!"

The little boy started to tear up a bit. "But...I didn't kill anybody."

"Then how do you explain the fact that it's Strawberry Shortcake! You killed that little, strawberry-scented girl, and put her into that cake!"

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me," Brittany sighed, "Kid, just put the fucking cake on the table. Trisha, Strawberry Shortcake is not a real fucking girl."

"Wait...she isn't?" Trisha asked, "Oh my god, my life. You know what….I'll just meet up with you guys later," she told everyone. She then proceeded to sprint out of the cafeteria as if a real catastrophe had happened. The boy simply put the cake on the table. Deandra held Owen with her robotic arm to make sure he wouldn't eat it all.

"Now, since that's all over with," Ishimaru began again, "Let's discuss our plans again. We still have to divide ourselves into groups of...three maybe? Four? It seems like we're not getting every single person in on this, so it sounds like a plan to me!"

"Alright." The girl with the short blue hair nodded.

"I'd prefer to travel in possibly...an even smaller group," Grell added, wrapping his arm around the kid with the eyepatch, "I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind Ciel and I travelling as a duo, would you?"

"I certainly would," Ciel said, shrugging Grell's arm off him, "Anyway, I'll be searching with my butler and my butler only. That will be final."

"Oh come on Ciel, staying with me would be a lot of fun, won't it?"

"I doubt that anything good will come from it." Ciel rolled his eyes the red shinigami, who pouted.

"Little runt," Grell mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, hey! Shiena-chan, wanna be in a group with me?" Otoya asked the girl with brown hair in two braids.

"You nearly cut off my hair yesterday! Absolutely not!" Shiena glared at Otoya.

While Shiena and Otoya were having their small argument, Shiori looked over to Keima.

"Hey, Keima…" She began.

"What do you want?" He asked, continuing to play his game.

"Would you like to be in a group tog-" She began but, she was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Hey, Shio Shio! Wanna be in a group together? I have cucumbers!" Ichigo asked Shiori.

"W-W-Well, I was g-g-going to ask K-Keima if he want to b-be in a g-grou-"

"Elsie, Haqua. We can be our own group." Keima stated bluntly, looking at the two demons.

"Alright, kami-sama!" Elsie saluted, while Haqua nodded.

Shiori had a small frown on her face. She wanted to know more about Keima, since he was the only guy that she somewhat knew here.

"Hey, Shiori." The tomboy tapped Shiori's shoulder, "Wanna be in a group together? I'm working with that purple haired girl and that Kusunoki chick."

"U-uh, sure, Haruki-san…" Shiori answered the tomboy, which made Ichigo frown, as he nearly stabbed the table with a cucumber.

"Hey hey, Nagi nagi!" Ichigo then ran off to a boy with fluffy white hair, "Do you want to team up with me?"

The boy with the fluffy hair smiled at him. "Oh, I don't think you'd want to team up with me. I'd slow you down immensely, though I know of a few more stragglers for you too pick up." He pointed to a boy at the table, with a plain white shirt and tie. He looked a bit irritated.

Ichigo stepped closer to the boy. "But I want to be on a team with you, Nagi Nagi," he said in a creepy, hushed voice.

"Are you sure you'd want to do that?"

"Very sure, Nagi Nagi." He drew a strawberry out of his bag.

"Um...well...okay! I'd be of more use with other people than by myself. Let's just take some other people with us," he said, pushing Ichigo's strawberry-bearing hand out of the way.

The two walked over to the boy mentioned over. "Hey Hajime! Would you like to search with, er, Ichigo and I? It's okay if you don't want to, but I wouldn't like to see someone left behind, right?"

Hajime took one look at Ichigo before his eyes widened. "Um...no thanks. I'm perfectly fine staying by myself."

"Nagi Nagi wants you to be on our team," Ichigo told him.

"Yeah...I guess he does?" Hajime raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to search with anyone."

"Haji Haji must do what Nagi Nagi says," Ichigo demanded, drawing out a cucumber.

"Why?" Hajime asked, looking at the cucumber in confusion.

"Because I will stab your eye out with this cucumber if Haji Haji doesn't." Ichigo smiled sadistically.

"...Please tell me you're joking." Hajime said to Ichigo.

"I don't joke about my fruits, Haji Haji!"

"W-what?! Cucumbers aren't even fruits thou-"

"YES THEY ARE HAJI HAJI! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Ichigo yelled, before returning to a more calmer state. "Now then, will you be in Nagi Nagi's group?"

Hajime sighed. "I guess so."

"Yay!" Ichigo cheered, while Komaeda smiled brightly at Hinata.

"Can I join your group as well?" The green haired guy who was hugging Deandra and Trisha earlier, walked up to them and started to pet Komaeda's head.

"U-uh… Can you please get your hand off of my head, N?" Komaeda asked.

"Ah, sorry. I just… couldn't control myself." N smiled at Komaeda, who was most likely weirded out by N. "Anyways, can I join your group?" N asked politely.

"N N can most certainly join our group!" Ichigo said happily, while Komaeda and Hinata gave each other a look of nervousness.

* * *

><p>And so, the four walked off to search through the school. Shiori, Sheele, and Kusunoki and Haruki were in the first floor. Behind an iron gate led to another hallway, this one looking much more like something you'd find in a school than others.<p>

"Gah!" Sheele yelled as she fell to the floor. A few papers stuck to her shoe. "Where could these have came from?" she asked, rubbing her head.

Haruki pulled the papers off of Sheele. They looked like ordinary math worksheets. "Probably just a classroom. This doesn't seem like anything useful, unless it's a cryptic map of a way out."

"I doubt it," Kusunoki added, "Whoever's behind this wouldn't be idiotic enough to display a map like that, cryptic or otherwise. This is unless they purposefully set them here just to fool with us. Some more gullible minds would think this, but not me."

"Alrighty then," Haruki said, helping Sheele up, "Do you have any input, Shiori?" She smiled.

"U-Um, I t-think that it could be, well...I agree!" Shiori became a bit flustered.

"I think so as well," Sheele chimed in.

Haruki nodded, and took out another stick of pocky from her belt. "Looks like we're all on the same page now. Maybe we should search.."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" This was another high pitched scream, not exactly one of Brittany, Deandra, or Trisha's though, so the four knew it was worth checking out.

"We should go check the scene out! Monokuma could have gotten another person!" Sheele told everyone, taking off running.

"Please let this be worthwhile," Kusunoki mumbled, catching up with Sheele.

Haruki followed the two. She turned around for a second. "Come on, Shiori! You wouldn't want to get left behind, right?"

"O-oh, yeah," Shiori said, following at her own pace. The group of four quickly ran towards where the scream was coming from.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh, g-get it away from me!" A girl with blonde hair wearing a blue bandanna shouted, standing on the tips of her toes.

"Lindsay, calm down! It's just a mouse!" A girl with a maroon crop top and short shorts yelled, facepalming at the blonde.

"But, mouses are gross, Hannah!" Lindsay told the girl.

"Are you serious?" Kusunoki turned towards Sheele. " This was your idea to check out the scream, so you can help with the mouse."

"A-Alright then!" Sheele then crouched down to the floor, opening her hands. "Come here, little mouse." She said softly, coming near the mouse.

"Ow!" She suddenly yelped, holding her finger. "It bit me." She said softly, standing up, looking at her hurt finger.

"Tch. Foolish mortals." A dark figure walked up to them, before getting on the ground and the mouse immediately went into his hands.

"Wow!" Lindsay smiled. "Amazing! You caught the mouse!"

The dark figure chuckled darkly. "You thought that was a mouse? FOOLISH MORTAL!" His voice boomed, scaring Lindsay, Sheele, and Shiori.

"T-then what was it?" Lindsay asked.

"This is Golden Mirage Hawk Jum-P! One of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction!"

"Aren't you that psychotic animal breeder?" Heather asked.

"I am not psychotic. I was born in the pits of Hell!"

"Uh, Tanaka-san, Jum-P uh, bit me…" Sheele said softly.

"Though he is powerful, Jum-P isn't poisonous to you foolish mortals."

"Hey, what happened? I thought I heard a scream!" A short boy with brown hair and an ahoge ran up to the group.

"Lindsiot over here, screamed because there was a hamster-"

"A Dark Deva of Destruction!"

"Whatever, on the floor and she thought it was a stupid rat!" 'Hannah' explained, while Gundam growled softly.

"O-Oh, that's what happened?" The short boy asked.

"Yep, nothing you need to worry about, Makoto!" Haruki grinned.

"Well that's good! I abandon my group to come check on you guys. I guess I should go back," he said before running back down the hallway.

After Makoto left, Haruki looked directly at Heather. "Make Lindsay scream again if you need anymore help!" she chuckled.

"Fine, I will," Heather sighed. She turned to Lindsay for a brief moment. "I swear if you scream over something so stupid again I'll-"

"Hannah! There's no time for another death threat. We've got to search some other places, like the gymboree!"

"It's...I'm not going to even bother." She turned back. "Hopefully you won't hear her scream from the gym," she ended before Lindsay dragged her off by the arm.

"Have fun!" Haruki called out.

"Y-yeah, hope your s-searching goes w-well!" Shiori shouted too.

Haruki patted Shiori on the head, and faced Gundam. "So, are you going to keep waddling around with your hams-"

"THEY ARE THE FOUR DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION!"

"...Four Dark Devas of Destruction, or do you want to come with us four?"

"Psh, you think I'd just dawdle around aimlessly with a bunch of lesser beings? Why would you ever assume that that I'd ever agree to that?"

Haruki shrugged. "Just asking."

"Well, if one of your Four Dark Devas of Destruction ever stray loose again, then you can call us right away," Sheele told him, "Just as long as they don't keep biting."

"I think someone like him can solve his own problems, Sheele," Kusunoki stated.

"B-Bye!" Shiori blurted.

Without another word, Gundam walked off, leaving the four to search again. "So...where else do you want to search?" Haruki asked.

"I think we should just head back to the cafeteria," Sheele suggested, "AS much as I'd love to help some more, I think people have this covered."

"Really?"

"I agree with her," Kusunoki said, "We don't want our drill sergeant friend to yell at us for straying away for too long."

"Y-Yeah...the o-others must have found s-something useful by n-now, right?"

"Okay, we can go back, but I bet there's a whole lot more to explore, don't you think?"

Kusunoki rolled her eyes. "Let's just go."

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the four girls walked back to the cafeteria, where everybody was pretty much there.<p>

"Good! You have returned! Now we begin our discussion!" Ishimaru announced.

"Well, Shuto, Hanabusa, Banba, and I were looking in all of the classrooms, but, there wasn't anything in any of them."

"I was searching with Shiori, Sheele, and Kusunoki. We saw an iron gate blocking the other hallway. It looked like there wasn't any way to open it up though." Haruki said.

"That's really odd…" A guy with pink hair mumbled.

"The bear was probably hidin' somethin'." A guy with red hair and a goatee said.

"Upupupu! I'm not hiding anything!" Monokuma suddenly came out of nowhere, walking on the cafeteria tables.

"W-what?! H-How did you get here?" Haqua asked.

"That's for me to know and for you not to fucking know!" Monokuma said. "Anyways, I would just like to make an announcement! Everybody make your way to the A.V room! I have videos to show you all!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes we know that N is OOC. But, this is supposed to be a freaking crack fic. So deal with it. :P Ichigo can partly be described as an OC. You'll see a few more of those as the fic goes on. Be prepared for hell. See you in the next chapter, I guess.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Not-So-Good Scene

With uncertain expectations of what Monokuma had in the AV room, the students slowly made their way there.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Shiori thought, "He's only a stuffed bear...it's probably just going to be something silly. But if what if he burned down the library? What if he got to my parents? Oh no…"

The AV room was pretty large. A bunch of video playing devices were lined up in rows, along with several speakers and such. The only notable thing there were the seven whole boxes of DVDs on one of the counters.

A short, nerdy looking kid with brown hair took one of the boxes down, and started digging through it. "Huh? That's odd...there's one for each person. Should we check it out?"

"What do you fucking mean "should we check it out"?" the burly man with the pompadour asked, "Of course we should fucking check the discs out!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez…" The nerdy kid mumbled. Soon enough, everybody got their disc and headed towards one of the DVD players.

Shiori sat down at one of the screens, place the disc into it's slot and placed on her headphones.

"Shiori!" It was the workers at the Library. "When we heard that you were accepted into Hope's Peak, we were so happy for you!"

"You deserve it, Shiori-chan!" A girl in the background shouted out.

"Go on and graduate at the top of your class!" a guy shouted. Shiori smiled at the video. The video wasn't bad at all, it was the people who worked at the library congratulating her for getting into Hope's Peak Academy.

However, the video suddenly turned into static, which shocked Shiori. The next thing she knew, everybody in the video was on the ground, on the rubble of the library, which scared her.

"What will become of Shiori Shiomiya's friends? She can find out soon… If she kills somebody!" Monokuma's voice echoed in her headphones.

The video stopped and Shiori took off her headphones, shivering. She looked around at everyone else. Everyone had looks of nervousness and worry, some people were even shivering or mumbling how the video can't be real.

"Is this guy serious?" the guy with the mohawk questioned rhetorically.

"I-I d-don't b-b-believe it! Fwahhh!" said a purple-haired girl. She had tears pouring down her face at this point.

"Ichi Ichi does not like this!" Ichigo spat, chomping on a cucumber.

Everyone's voice started to rise. Soon enough, the room was full of curse and threats. The videos that were seen caused an absolute uproar. Shiori was on the brink of fainting. She wanted out of the AV room, out of the school, though it didn't seem like it was going to happen, unless….she wanted to kill somebody, apparently. No, it had to be a trick! A sick joke.

Hearing the massive despair he just caused, Monokuma popped out of no where, seeming very happy with everybody's reactions.

"Upupupupupu, you all seem to be having a good time, aren't you?"

"What did you do to everything?!" Wave roared, "Everything we loved...is it all gone?!"

Monokuma put an innocent look on his face. "Possibly...you need to find it out on your own!"

"By doing what?" A very short girl in a blouse and huge skirt cried.

"The video said it all! KILL SOMEBODY!" Monokuma screamed in delight, "Now, hope you all have a good rest of your stay. See you next time! Byyyyyyye!"

"Oh god, it's the fucking Van Buren "bye"," Brittany groaned.

Everybody looked at each other in shock. The room was silent for a few moments until Otoya spoke up.

"So… Who's gonna kill first?" She asked.

"Are you fucking kidding?! "Who's gonna kill first?" Are you a fucking idiot?! Obviously nobody is going to talk about their fucking plans to fucking murder, dipshit!" Brittany yelled at Otoya.

"Who would even ask a question like that, anyways?" A guy with short green hair sighed, sitting back down in one of the AV chairs. "It's kind of a pointless question anyways."

Otoya had a small grin. "Oh, I was just wondering~" She giggled.

"You're making me nervous, you know that?" Shiena glared at Otoya.

"Oh come on Shiena-chan! You know that I would never murder anybody!"

"You're the Ultimate Serial Killer! How am I supposed to know that you would never murder anybody!?"

Before Shiena could yell anymore at Otoya, a girl with long blonde hair wearing a green dress raised her hand.

"If I may have your attention please," She began, "because of these videos we can't trust one another right now. So, how about we just try to remain calm for the rest of the day? I'm positive that nobody will murder anyone else!" She then smiled.

"There is one flaw though," Shiori looked to see Keima talking, "you can't expect someone to follow your words. As of now, everyone in here is a potential murderer or victim. We can't just assume that the murderer is someone that kills for a living, like Inukai or Takechi. The murderer can also be someone unexpected. Everybody needs to be on high alert." Keima said, looking at everyone, "That's my input on the matter at hand."

"S-So y-you're s-s-saying we're l-living with criminals?!" the girl with the purple hair exasperated.

"No, though technically, like I said before, we are around people who have most likely killed."

Shiori raised her hand. "I-I think he means that anyone can be a m-murderer…"

"That is exactly what I meant, yes."

"Then what are we going to do?" a very tiny girl with a blue doll of her own asked, her eyes wet with tears.

"We simply sleep with one eye open."

A tall, brunette man in a red track suit scratched his head. "How are we going to do that though?" He then made a few odd squinting movements with his eyes.

Keima sighed. "It's an expression. Just keep your guard on at all times. It will benefit you."

"Says the fucking loser who literally spent the past day and a half playing video games!" Brittany shouted, "And you tell us to start paying attention to our fucking surroundings."

Keima looked up at the blonde and smiled. "You highly underestimate me." He started making his way toward the door. "Start taking these things into consideration, hmm?"

Soon enough, everybody left the AV room, while Shiori began to walk around the school. While Keima said to be high on guard, she thought that maybe if she walked around the school, maybe she could catch somebody that may have a weapon and make them not murder somebody.

After going around the halls 3 times, she decided that maybe nobody thought of murdering somebody. She sighed to herself as she walked back to her dorm.

Suddenly, somebody tapped on her shoulder, which made her jump.

"Hiya." The girl smiled. She reminded Shiori of Haruki, almost. With the red hair and treat in her mouth, plus she even had a tomboyish style almost.

"U-Uh… Hi…" Shiori mumbled.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves to each other yet," the girl smiled, "I'm Chelsea!"

"I-I-I'm S-Shiori S-Shiomiya…" Shiori said softly.

"Oh come on, don't be shy with me! It's not like I'm gonna kill you or anything!" Chelsea teased.

"C-Can you please not bring up killing?" Shiori asked Chelsea.

"Ah, right. Sorry, sorry. Anyways, wanna hang out?" Chelsea asked the shorter girl.

"S-Sure!" Shiori stuttered.

For a while, Chelsea and Shiori were walking around the halls, chatting away with each other. Chelsea made some funny jokes, which made Shiori laugh sometimes.

"Hey, Shiori," Chelsea began.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you like that Katsuragi kid?" Chelsea asked.

"W-What? I mean y-yes! I mean n-no… I don't know…"

Chelsea laughed. "Come on, don't be shy! You like Katsuragi!"

"I know him from school… But, I just want to be his friend. T-That's all!" Shiori stuttered.

"It's okay, I won't tell anybody!" Chelsea smiled, then noticing that they were by Chelsea's dorm.

"Well, it was fun hanging out with you, Shiori!" Chelsea smiled, before heading back to her dorm.

Shiori smiled softly before heading back to her own dorm. After she headed in, a noise, that more or less sounded like the static of a TV.

It was the monitor. Oh great, who could it be? Monokuma's face appeared on the screen. "Good evening, students. From this point on, it is officially night time. The doors to the cafeteria are going to be closed soon, so don't try to sneak in there. I'm talking to you, lard boy!" He paused for a moment. "I see there have been no killings yet...upupupupu." The monitor switched off.

What a fucking douche Monokuma was. Although Shiori had no intention of going back to the cafeteria, she still didn't bother listening to the toy. Instead, she took refuge on her bed, where she tried her best to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning came as slowly as it possibly could. Shiori got a bit more sleep than the night before, but not by much. It only made it creepier that she couldn't hear any outside noises. It was as if she was completely isolated from everything and everyone.<p>

She could've spent another hour or two in bed, but Monokuma said otherwise. The morning announcement wasn't very comforting.

"Ahem, it is officially daytime. You may now enter and exit the cafeteria as you please, but that shouldn't be the first thing on your mind. Last night, you should know that a little...something happened to a few friends."

"Wha?" Shiori gasped, quickly rolling out of bed, and lumbering out of the room. The hallway was pretty packed with people. It looked like they all heard the announcement.

"Maybe I should find Keima first..," Shiori thought. She headed into the pack of people, scanning around for the bespectacled classmate.

"Keima! K-Keima!" she called out as loud as she could. Unfortunately for her, she was cursed with a softer voice, so no luck came from that. "I hope he's alright."

Finally, she came across him. He was outside of another person's dorm, yelling frantically. This wasn't like him at all.

"Elsie! Elsie can you hear me?!" He bellowed. Elsie gave no reply.

"Keima!" Shiori ran up to him. "Y-You're alright!"

Keima took no notice of Shiori. He had his mind on….other things.

"Dammit!" He cursed. "Elsie, are you in there?"

"E-Elsie-san! A-Are you in there?" Shiori yelled, which made Keima notice her. Sauntering out of her room, which was across from Elsie's, Otoya skipped over to both Keima and Shiori.

"Eh? She isn't coming out of her room?" She asked, twirling one of her scissors. She quickly opened the door and walked in. "Maybe it was because she left the door open!" Otoya giggled. "Silly little Elsi-Oh… That's not good."

Keima and Shiori both walked in and both of their eyes widen.

At the other side on the wall, both Elsie and Haqua's bodies were up on the wall. Pink blood was dried up and in their hair, with cuts on the both of their bodies.

"Upupu! Two bodies have been discovered! For the time being, please investigate both bodies for any evidence! You have one hour! Good luuuccckkk!"

Shiori actually fainted. Like, literally fainted. A few people even thought she was dead herself...until Mikan checked her pulse. That's when Bols carried her back to her room.

Shiori eventually awoke. Her head felt like it was throbbing, and her vision become blurry for a second, only for it to all clear up in a second. Bols was still in her room, like he was on guard.

"W-What happened? Was it all a d-dream?!"

"Sadly not," Bols told her, "Are you okay?"

"Two p-people died! T-That's terrible!"

"It's a tragedy, but we have to stay calm."

"H-How can I stay c-calm?!"

Bols patted Shiori on the head. "You'll be fine. You will live. Now, let's go see what everyone else is doing, perhaps investigating."

"O-Okay…" Shiori stuttered, getting off of her bed and walking out of her dorm, with Bols following.

"Shiori, you okay?" Haruki asked, jogging towards the shy librarian.

"Y-Yes!" Shiori said to Haruki. Haruki then looked over to Bols.

"Thanks for watching over her." Haruki smiled to Bols.

"It was no problem at all." Bols told Haruki.

"Come on, Shiori! We gotta investigate! We only have like fifteen minutes left!" Haruki grabbed Shiori's wrist and headed back into Elsie's room.

"Basically, what I got so far was that you, Keima, and Otoya aren't suspects at all. Monokuma said that the first three to discover the body aren't the killer. If there was two people innocent and the killer, the announcement wouldn't go off! I also got Shiena, Isuke, and Lubbock's alibis which have people that can prove they were with them. That's basically it." Haruki quickly explained to Shiori. "Oh, and Monokuma gave us this file about the time of death and such."

**Truth Bullets obtained:**

**Monokuma File #1:**

_**Elsie was kill at 8:02 while Haqua was killed at 8:10**_

_**They both died from blood loss.**_

_**Looks like a hammer bashed their heads in and someone slashed them with some sort of knife.**_

**Shiena's Alibi:**

_**The play director says that she was with Hanabusa and Banba during the time of the murder. Both, Hanabusa and Banba verify this to be true.**_

**Isuke's Alibi:**

_**The assassin says that during the time of the murders, she was in the cafeteria grabbing an apple. Ichigo verifies this to be true.**_

**Lubbock's Alibi:**

_**The green haired strategist says that he was with Tatsumi walking around the corridors during the time of the murder. Tatsumi and Akari Akaza verify this to be true. Akari saw the both of them walking in the corridors.**_

Shiori began to look around the room some more.

"You know it's so weird." Shiori overheard Otoya talking to Run and Kouko. "One minute, I had my scissors on the side of my belt, and the next minute, I'm down to only one! It freaking sucks!"

Shiori looked back towards Elsie's body. She kneeled towards the body and looked closer. Straight through her neck on the side, there was a pair of scissors. It was probably there to hide the weapon behind Elsie's hair.

Shiori walked up to Otoya. "U-Uh, O-Otoya-san, d-did you say that you lost your scissors?"

"Yeah! Did you find them?!" Otoya asked, obviously excited to get her scissors back.

"U-Uh… well, I found a pair in E-Elsie-san's n-neck…" Shiori mumbled.

"...Oh. I still want them back though." Otoya stated bluntly.

"You still want them back?" Kouko asked, clearly disgusted by Otoya.

"Yeah! I paid good money to get those scissors! I can just clean them off later!"

"Ugh…," Kouko muttered.

"M-More i-importantly, who s-stole your scissors?" Shiori asked, "We k-know you didn't kill them, so anyone you happened to be around p-probably did."

Otoya tapped her chin. "Well, I was with a lot of people after the whole AV thing yesterday, so it's tough to say!"

"Can you list any specifics?" Kouko asked her.

"Let's see... Sheele, Yui, Kyoko, Haru, Izzy, the little fretting writer, Ibuki…," Otoya listed.

"Stop there," Kouko told her, "I think we get the point that you were around basically anyone who didn't already have a mentioned alibi. It would do us better if we just investigated the scene instead of asking the people."

"Okay!" Otoya beamed, "It'd be a tedious job to ask around everyone we know!"

"Yes, and we should hurry too. The investigation is almost over, and I haven't investigated much."

The pair walked off to the crime scene, leaving Shiori behind. She didn't need to go investigate, since she had basically everyone else to fill her in.

Before she could even walk back to Keima, a certain bear's voice came on the intercom.

"Allllllllllllllllllllllllllright! Investigation time is over! Now please make your way over to the red double doors!"

Everybody walked to find the red double doors that Monokuma told them to go to. They were waiting for further instructions, as Shiori noticed that she was standing next to Keima.

"H-Hey… K-Keima-kun…" She mumbled. The gamer looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I-I-I'll figure out who m-m-murdered E-Elsie and H-Haqua! I-I swear!" Shiori promised to Keima. Before the gamer could say anything else, the red doors suddenly opened, revealing a very large elevator.

"Now everybody, please get on the elevator! The faster you are, the faster to the class trial!"


	4. Chapter 4

AnR: Otoya, Shiena, Kouko, Haruki, Banba, Isuke, Suzu, Sumireko, and Tokaku

AgK: Sheele, Lubbock, Chelsea, Bols, Wave, Run, Mine, Tatsumi, Seryuu

TD: Noah, Tyler, Cody, Courtney, Lindsay, Duncan, Heather, Owen

DR1: Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Yamada, Ishimaru, Kirigiri, Makoto, Togami

DR2: Teruteru, Peko, Mikan, Gundam, Sonia, Komaeda, Hinata, Kuzuryuu

MPGiS: Mackenzie (Dead), Trisha, Deandra, Brittany, Ashley Katchadorian

Ouran: Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, Kyoya

Kuroshitsuji: Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell

Yuru Yuri: Akari, Kyouko, Yui, Chitose, Ayano

TWGOK: SHIORI, Keima, Kusunoki, Elsie (Dead), and Haqua (Dead)

Miscellaneous: N (Technically from Pokemon), Ichigo (More to be added soon)

* * *

><p>The ride down to the trial room was silent. Everybody was looking towards the ground, waiting for the elevator to stop. It was obvious that there was a thick tension in the air, which made Shiori somewhat nervous. The elevator was large and wide, but, it was still packed with people. Shiori stood next to Keima, who for once wasn't playing his video games.<p>

She was going to speak up to him, but, the elevator stopped. It's doors opened, which made everybody pile out, with everyone heading to their stands. Ironically, Shiori's stand was in between Keima's and Otoya's, with Haruki next to Otoya and Grell next to Keima.

"Let me explain how the class trial goes!" Monokuma said, plopping down on his throne in the trial room. "Basically, you all have to figure out who the murderer is! However, you only have a limited amount of time to figure out who they are! Another however, if you pick the wrong person, then everybody gets killed and the culprit leaves! Find out who is the right culprit, and the culprit gets executed, while everyone else stays alive! Any questions?"

A few hands went up, but, Monokuma ignored them.

"Now, let the class trial begin!" He announced.

**/Class Trial: START/**

**Truth Bullets:**

**Monokuma File #1**

**Shiena's Alibi**

**Isuke's Alibi**

**Lubbock's Alibi**

**Otoya's Account**

**Otoya's Missing Scissors**

**Isuke's missing knife**

**Bols Odd Behavior**

"Okay," Kouko began, "Let's first discuss the general facts of the murder…**Elsie was murdered at 8:02, while Haqua died about eight minutes later**."

"Y-Yeah!" Mikan piped up, "A-And they **both** **d-died f-from blood loss…**"

"That's unimportant," Leon scoffed, "What really matters are the details, like who they were around, the weapon...you know, that stuff."

"Well, in that case," Kouko sighed, "Would anyone else like to share any important evidence they gathered?"

"Ooh ooh!" Otoya stretched her hand high above her head, "My **pair of scissors was lodged into Elsie-san's neck**!" She announced, taking out the pair, and presenting them to everyone.

"That's fucking disgusting," Brittany snapped.

"Um...Ms. Takechi couldn't have been the killer though, since the **announcement went off after she discovered the body, right**?" Sonia asked, "It was **her, Keima, and Shiori**."

"That is true," Run began, "however, everyone else still isn't **cleared of being the murderer.**"

"I was **with Banba and Hanabusa during the murder**," Shiena announced.

"I can verify this to say that it is true." Hanabusa politely said.

"I have a question! If I'm allowed to ask," Tamaki then spoke up, "but, if Otoya is innocent, then why was her **scissors in Elsie's neck?**"

**/Debate!GO!/**

**Truth Bullet in hand: Takechi's Account**

Tamaki: If what Sonia said was true, and that **Otoya wasn't the killer**…

Otoya: Which I'm not!

Tamaki: Then how did **her scissors end up in Elsie's neck**?

Trisha: That is a good question… Ooh, maybe **she killed Elsie beforehand**!

Brittany: Didn't we just fucking say that she **wasn't the killer**?!

Trisha: Oh yeah… Well then, I don't know…

Suzu: Then maybe she was **indirectly involved in the murder**?

Wave: What do you mean by **indirectly involved**?

Suzu: I mean, what if **Takechi gave the murderer her scissors for them to kill**, then act like that she wasn't involved in the murder?

**Truth Bullet used: Takechi's Account**

"T-that's actually wrong…" Shiori stuttered.

"Eh? How so?" Suzu asked, looking at Shiori with a confused expression.

"Well, Takechi told Kouko, Run, and I that someone actually stole her scissors and she ended up with only one pair left…"

"That's accurate!" Otoya said. "I couldn't find who stole them though, because there was soo many people around me!"

"Ah, so I see…" Suzu said softly. "It appears you've fixed my mistake, Miss. Shiomiya. Good job."

"You've also cleared up that mystery for me, as well. Thank you." Tamaki said to Shiori.

"Y-You're w-welcome…"

"Okay, so we got that crazy chick got her scissors stolen," Duncan said, "And we know that one of the victims got stabbed with them, but what about the other girl?"

"**She died after Elsie**," Kusunoki said, "A different weapon had to be involved since the scissors were fresh in Elsie's neck."

"Maybe Haqua killed Elsie first, and out of guilt, killed herself!" Trisha chimed in, "It's like in the movies...cool."

"Impossible," Keima commented. He was still fiddling with his game device.

"How do you know?" Trisha asked him.

Keima looked up at her for a moment, "I know Haqua. She wouldn't do something as silly as kill, and then proceed to kill herself."

"Then how do you explain **them being in the same room**?" Courtney asked.

"**The door must have been open while Elsie was being murdered**," Keima explained.

The room was silent for a moment. A few people glanced at each other as if the guy was crazy. Finally, the long lavender haired female know as Kirigiri decided to add to the conversation.

"What you're saying is that **Haqua walked into the room while the murder was taking place**?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Interesting." Kirigiri muttered.

"Since we're on the topic of Haqua-san," Sheele began, "what kind of weapon was she killed with? Since, **Elsie was stabbed by a pair of scissors**, and for some reason, **there was a knife next to Haqua's body** and-"

"That **knife is actually Isuke's**~" The pink haired assassin smirked, taking the knife from her pocket and twirling it around her index finger, before stopping it by gripping it in her hand.

"E-Eh?!" Haruki yelped. "So, **you murdered Haqua and Elsie**?!" She yelled.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong." Isuke rolled her eyes. "Isuke actually **has an alibi**~ When Isuke was in the cafeteria, she was grabbing an apple to eat~"

"Isuk Isuk was!" Ichigo yelled from his stand, "I saw!"

"Call Isuke that again, and you'll be the next victim~"

"So, can we agree that the murderer stole **Takechi and Inukai's weapons?**" Ayano, the girl with long red hair in a ponytail, asked.

**/Non-Stop Debate Time...AGAIN!/**

**Peko: **So if these weapons really belonged to Takechi and Inukai, then how were they stolen? And who stole them in the first place?

**Yui**: Who were you two with yesterday?

**Kouko: **Takechi was around a lot of people. And Inukai just mentioned that she was in the cafeteria, along with Ichigo apparently.

**Ichigo**: Kou Kou is right! Isuk Isuk was with me!

Everyone stared at Ichigo for a second, basically breaking the whole "non-stop" part.

**Isuke: **Isuke is becoming really tempted to kill Ichigo now…~

**Noah**: Whatever. It still couldn't have been him since this was at the time of the murder, remember?

**Brittany: **So what the fuck do we do now?

**Kirigiri: **We discuss the events even before the crime. Those are just as important.

**Banba: **W-Well, Inukai-san and T-Takechi-san both must've saw the same person when both of t-their weapons got s-stolen...

**Otoya: **But, there were a lot of people around when my weapons got stolen!

**Akari: **Well, during the time of the murder, I was heading back to my dorm! I saw **Lubbock, Tatsumi, and Bols-san in the hallway** as well!

**Lubbock: **Oh yeah! Tatsumi and I were heading back to our dorms! Bols looked like he was **heading somewhere else** though. It looked like it was urgent.

**Bols: **I was **heading back to my room though!**

**Truth Bullet Used: Bols' Odd Behavior**

"L-Lubbock may be right about Bols heading to a different place…"

"How so?" Shiena asked.

"Well...when I woke up in my room after discovering the bodies, he was a-a bit b-blunt about everything…"

"What? Did he not tell you exactly what happened or something?" Deandra inquired.

"I-I asked a few questions about the murder. **H-He simply told me everything w-was going to be fine, and that we should join the group a-again**."

"I don't see the problem with that," Bols said, "There's no way you can describe a murder calmly."

"If I were you, I would have just explained it as bluntly as possible," Ciel told him, "There's no use withholding information when you could literally touch the corpse if you wanted to."

"I guess we have different viewpoints then," Bols told the boy.

"Alright," Haruki began, "we'll keep Bols' behavior in mind, but let's move on to something else, like how the culprit even managed to get into Elsie's room."

"M-Maybe Elsie invited him there...you know, for something special?" Hanamura suggested.

"Jesus Christ, that's not how things went down!" Kuzuryuu growled, "What are you? A fucking hormonal bastard?"

"J-Just saying..ehe."

"Thinking about, what if the culprit were to **force open the door**?" Kyoko commented, "That person must have been pretty strong to do it though!"

"Shiori." Keima said. "What exactly did Bols say to you?"

"E-Eh?" Shiori stuttered. "H-He said…"You'll be fine. You will live. Now, let's go see what everyone else is doing, perhaps investigating."

"Now, I can see what she meant by Bols-san acting strange," Hanabusa spoke up, "he was very confident that you'll live…"

"Maybe because he actually murdered the two girls. He does have the muscle that can break down a door, plus, if what Shiori said was true, then Bols certainly was trying to keep calm, yet, he had a slip-up." Tokaku explained.

"That seems to be the likely answer." Keima said, nodding in agreement.

"I t-think I g-got it!" Shiori blurted. Everyone looked at the girl either with interest or disdain. "U-Um...yesterday, Bols must have been walking around, looking f-for weapons. He might h-have **p-pick-pocketed the scissors and the knife**!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Brittany interjected, "Are you fucking saying that two people didn't realize that their weapons were taken from them?"

"I-I think so...I d-don't think Otoya-san and Isuke-san would just leave their weapons lying out in p-plain view."

"Yeah! I'd never let these babies out of my sight!" Otoya declared, holding up the scissors once again.

"Shiori is right, Isuke keeps her knife on her at all times~...," Isuke confirmed.

"O-Okay. So, Bols was walking a-around with Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Akari right before the time, but he left to do something "urgent"."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"H-He left to g-go to Elsie's room. I-I'm going to g-guess the c-coast was clear. S-Since the door was locked, h-he had t-to knock it down. Perhaps n-nobody heard because of the sound proof walls...h-he murdered Elsie with Otoya's scissors. T-Then, Haqua was in s-sight. She could've been checking up on Elsie or s-something. Maybe Bols didn't isolate himself e-enough, b-because chances are, she was a witness. H-He ended up killing her too, l-leaving a bunch of b-blood on the wall."

"I think that just about settles it." Suzu nodded.

"He must've had a reason…" Ashley mumbled, before Brittany yelled at her to "Shut the fuck up".

"So then, Bols, why did you do it?" Cody spoke up. "Y-You're a really nice guy. I never thought that you could actually murder someone.

Before Bols could defend himself, Monokuma spoke up.

"Alllllllllright! Please use the buttons in front of you to vote for the culprit!" The bear announced.

After all of the votes were in, a lottery machine suddenly popped up, with pictures of each student in the different slots. The machine began to spin, until it eventually slowed down…

The slot machine had 3 pictures of Bols in a row.

"That's rightttt! The person who murdered Elsie De Lute Ima and Haqua Du Lot Herminium was none other thannnn Bols!"

Everyone was silent after Monokuma announced the results. Why did this happen, Shiori thought to herself, I never thought that…

"B-Bols-san!" Shiori spoke up, cutting through the tension. "C-Can you please tell us why that you m-m-murdered Elsie and Haqua?"

"I would like to know the reason, as well." Kyoya, a stoic black haired guy who was friends with Tamaki, said.

"Why I murdered?" Bols repeated. "It was… because of those videos. It showed my darling wife and my wonderful daughter… I was afraid that if anything happened to them, then I would never forgive myself… I had to murder because I needed to know if they were safe and sound."

"Wow...that's deep," Trisha remarked.

"A murderer is still a murderer regardless of whether they are justified or not," Ciel said in an almost proud tone.

Keima sighed. "You murdered my friends, my family even."

"Yes, I know, and I'm undoubtedly sorry for that."

"Alright," Keima said, not uttering another word.

Monokuma gleefully spun around on his chair. "Oooooooooooooooooh! Could it be execution time?!"

"What exactly is execution?" Sebastian, the man standing next to Ciel asked.

"Oh right! Silly me, I forgot to explain how execution works! First of all, it's basically….death."

Everyone took one moment to look up at Monokuma, each person wearing a different horrified expression.

"In an ironic fashion, of course!" Monokuma continued, "What possibly could be in store for Bols? Upu. Upu. UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPU."

"Before I get executed," Bols spoke up, still surprisingly calm. "I need to know if my family is alright. Can you please tell me that?"

"Your family? Well, they're most likely dead, ya bastard!"

Everybody's eyes widened.

"W-What?!" Bols yelped, shocked by Monokuma's answer.

"I mean, like, I don't really know!" Monokuma said, "However, let's get started! It's time for the execution of the Ultimate Incinerator, Bols! Let's give everything we got!"

**Execution: If You Can't Take the Heat **

We see Bols with his weapon, as he burns down many buildings. Though there are screams of terror, Bols has to ignore the screams. He turns his back and walks away from the flames. However, a loud sound stopped him.

He looked back behind him and saw that a Monokuma was holding a larger incinerator and aimed it towards Bols. Bols quickly began to run, but, eventually the flames caught up to him.

**Executed: Ultimate Incinerator, Bols.**

"W-What was that?!" Banba gasped, obviously frightened by Bol's death.

"What does it look like?" Monokuma rolled his eyes. "It was a death, moron!"

"Dude, not cool, not cool." Duncan shook his head.

"Wah! Bol Bol is dead!" Ichigo cried.

"That was absolutely terrifying," Grell said flatly, twirling his hair and taking glances at Sebastian.

"Are you saying this whole thing has made no fucking effect on you?" Mondo gritted his teeth.

"Quite frankly, not really."

"Why I outta-"

"Upupupupupu, save it for later, kids!" Monokuma beamed, "Do you have anything left to say?"

"That was terrifying and upsetting," N said, "But he wasn't exactly my favorite here." He winked at Nagito.

"Uh…" Nagito did not exactly know how to respond. Ichigo gave N an irritated look.

Keima was fixated on his game. It appeared he didn't have any real interest in the discussion of Bols' death. Shiori would have spoken up herself, though she was intent on watching him. "He's remaining pretty cold," she thought, "He probably isn't in the best of mood after what happened to Elsie and Haqua-san, I can tell."

"Everybody's dismissed!" Monokuma smiled, or grinned, or whatever he did, he saluted to that students off. Everybody piled back onto the elevator and it began to rise.

This wasn't going to be the last time a murder happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, we actually added more facts because we are not the best experts when it comes to investigating dead bodies. Shocker huh? Anyways, we tried.<strong>

**Stay tuned, or well, just keep reading. **

**Don't keep reading and Monokuma may kill you. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold = Dead**

AnR: Otoya, Shiena, Kouko, Haruki, Banba, Isuke, Suzu, Sumireko, and Tokaku

AgK: Sheele, Lubbock, Chelsea, **Bols**, Wave, Run, Mine, Tatsumi, Seryuu

TD: Noah, Tyler, Cody, Courtney, Lindsay, Duncan, Heather, Owen

DR1: Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Yamada, Ishimaru, Kirigiri, Makoto, Togami

DR2: Teruteru, Peko, Mikan, Gundam, Sonia, Komaeda, Hinata, Kuzuryuu

MPGiS: **Mackenzie**, Trisha, Deandra, Brittany, Ashley Katchadorian

Ouran: Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, Kyoya

Kuroshitsuji: Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell

Yuru Yuri: Akari, Kyouko, Yui, Chitose, Ayano

TWGOK: SHIORI, Keima, Kusunoki, **Elsie**, and **Haqua**

Miscellaneous: N (Technically from Pokemon), Ichigo (More to be added soon)

* * *

><p>Everyone took the elevator back upstairs, giving each other uncertain glances. After they were let off, they started walking back to their respective rooms, still not very happy about the recent events. Shiori felt mortified on the inside. Who knew that someone would actually decided to kill from the group? If only she could read the minds of her classmates. She would be able to keep everyone safe with some strategic planning.<p>

Keima was walking with his device in hand. He seemed unaffected by it all, but Shiori knew that he wasn't taking everything lightly on the inside. Hmm...maybe she could already read minds. She picked up a trot to catch up with him.

"K-Keima-kun!" she shouted. Keima didn't bother to turn around. "K-Keima, are you alright?!"

This time, Keima at least decided to mutter something. "I'm fine."

"B-But, are you okay with all the d-deaths and everything?!"

"What happened, happened. There's no way we can redo all of this."

"O-Okay…"

"You did a good job at helping solve the case."

"W-Wha?"

"I'm complimenting you."

Shiori had a light blush on her face. The boy, whom she never thought that would give out compliments, actually complimented her.

"U-Uh… T-thank you…" Shiori fidgeted. They stood there in silence before a certain red, flamboyant shinigami spoke up.

"My god! Why can't you two just get a room already?!" The shinigami yelled.

"That's why I was thinking!" Chelsea piped up happily, winking at Shiori.

Shiori's blush turned darker, making her face look like the color of a tomato.

"U-Uh… G-Goodnight, K-Keima-kun!" Shiori stuttered, before scampering off to her dorm, leaving Keima to look at her with a confused expression.

* * *

><p>After Shiori went back to her dorm, Monokuma's usual nightly announcement went on. Ignoring it, the girl went to bed and tried to forget all of the events that unfolded, but they all stuck in her head. She sighed heavily before burying her face in the pillow. She wished everything would just end already, almost like the night before.<p>

The next morning, she awoke with dark circles under her new bloodshot red eyes. Needless to say, she didn't sleep well. Her stomach began to growl again. Oh right, for the past few days, all she ate was a piece of strawberry shortcake and a bit Hanamura's cooking. She figured that she might as well grab a bite before Owen got to all the food again.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria wasn't as crowded as last time. A few people were seated at different tables, eating lunch by themselves or chatting it up with one or two other people. Shiori was surprised that you could still converse with others in such a friendly matter after what happened yesterday.<p>

"Hey cook man, where's my food?!" Deandra yelled, poking her head into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, lady. It's coming soon," Hanamura assured her, "Don't strain that pretty voice of yours now."

"Excuse me? It's not just pretty, it's BEAUUUUUTIFUL." Deandra smiled.

"Jesus fucking christ, you sound like a dying cat!" Brittany yelled, from her table with Trisha.

"Like you're one to talk!" Deandra yelled back.

So much for the peace in the cafeteria. Shiori quickly made her way over to Haruki's table, taking the seat next her. At the table, was Sheele, Chelsea, Shiena, and Sonia.

"Hey there, Shiori!" Haruki smiled, taking a piece of pocky out of her belt, "Want one?" She asked.

Shiori shook her head 'no'. "No thank you, Haruki-san."

"Alright then," Haruki nodded, then eating the pocky for herself.

"You were hella amazing yesterday, Ms. Shiomiya!" Sonia smiled, looking at Shiori.

"I agree, you really did help a lot in the trial yesterday." Shiena smiled.

"I-It was n-nothing…" Shiori stuttered.

"'Nothing?!' Shiori-san, we would've died if it wasn't for your help!" Sheele smiled.

"R-Really?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah! It was pretty smart of you to bring up Bols' odd behavior yesterday." Haruki smiled.

Shiori looked at the smiling group and actually felt glad that they were happy. She gave them a small smile back.

"Lunch is ready!" Hanamura announced.

"Finally!" Deandra yelled, taking one of the dishes. "Nom, nom, nom."

"Someone needs to barricade the door before the fat guy comes in," Haruki noted.

"I'll do it!" Seryuu volunteered, jumping up from her seat, "This armor can actually do a lot of justice!"

"Alrighty then." Haruki nodded.

Shiori took some of the food off the platter. It was a fried chicken wing, though it looked surprisingly desirable. As expected of the Ultimate Chef, I guess. She then began to munch on it quietly.

Hanamura smiled at Shiori. "Do you like the food?"

"Uh-uh yeah...I do like the f-food."

"Good to hear," Hanamura told her, 'You have a fun time with your girlfriends and everything." He then walked away to seat himself some place else.

Shiena pushed up her glasses. "So, as we were saying, you did a good job. Your deduction skills may come in handy some time."

"Are you saying that there will ultimately be another murder?!" Sheele questioned her.

"W-Wha?! N-No! Though there still is a chance that something else might happen….you know, I think I'll just retreat back to my room for now," she ended before getting up, and exited, only to be given a warm smile by Seryuu as she walked out.

Shiori's mood lessened. There was no way they couldn't escape a conversation like this.

The table just went dead silent for a second, but then, Chelsea suddenly spoke up.

"Shiori likes Keima."

Horrified, Shiori had an intense blush on her face.

"Really?" Sonia asked.

"N-No! I-I know him from s-school a-and we've n-never talked to e-e-each other! T-That's all!" Shiori spoke quickly, feeling embarrassed that this is actually happening right now.

"Even Grell suspected it." Chelsea smirked.

Shiori was ready to leave the cafeteria, if it wasn't for Haruki helping her out.

"Well let's see, Katsuragi went Shiori's school. Two people that were close to him died and Shiori solved the case. I think that Keima and Shiori are just becoming a detective duo."

"That does actually make more sense when you think about it," Sheele said, "I mean, Katsuragi-kun doesn't look like the type of guy to be romantic."

"That is true." Sonia nodded, agreeing with Sheele. "Plus, I'm sure that Mr. Katsuragi would want to repay Shiori somehow, by figuring out who murdered Elsie and Haqua."

"Really? Well-" Chelsea began, but, Haruki stopped her in the middle of her sentence.

"If Shiori doesn't want to talk about it, then we don't. Let's not invade her privacy." Haruki told Chelsea. The girl with a lollipop in her mouth rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said, somewhat upset that she couldn't gossip anymore.

Shiori sat there awkwardly. The last thing she needed was for Keima to be brought into everything. "L-look, a-ah! I need to g-go…," she told everyone, exiting the room herself.

"Now look what you did. You made her feel uncomfortable." Haruki scolded Chelsea, who replied with a playfully mischievous smile.

* * *

><p>Shiori looked around herself for a moment. She had a lot of time to spare. The day was still young.<p>

She decided to take a little stroll around the school, or at least the part of the school that she had access too. She entered the main hallway. The paper from the investigation a few days ago was still lying smack in the middle of the floor. Nobody bothered to dispose it somewhere.

It must have come from one of the nearby classrooms. Ah, that's right. Shiori had almost forgotten that there were still a great deal of school supplies in the classrooms, though they apparently wouldn't be of any use anymore.

She poked her head inside one of the rooms. She would've just taken a peek through the door window, but it had been concealed with something incredibly hard. Presumably, it was for if any murder happened to take place there.

There was a girl there. She definitely looked familiar. Ayano,was it? She turned her head to face Shiori, a look of irritation in her eyes.

"Hello, Shiori Shiomiya," she greeted in a less-than-friendly voice.

"U-Uh, hi!" Shiori peeped, "W-What are you doing h-here?"

Ayano's cheeks became red with embarrassment. "Studying."

"W-Why are you studying?" Shiori asked innocently, "I d-don't think there's a r-reason to, is there?"

"I just want to!"

The two just looked at each other in silence for a second. Ayano could tell Shiori was looking for a more truthful answer. "I want to beat her…that's why I'm studying."

Shiori cocked her head to the side. "B-Beat who?" she inquired curiously.

"TOSHINO KYOUKO, THAT IDIOT!" Ayano roared.

Shiori jumped back, startled by the loud voice that such a little girl had. "T-Toshino?! She d-doesn't seem like much of a threat."

Ayano sighed. "It's no use explaining it fully. I'm just so mad at her. She's ditzy but manages to have everything I have, even more! You have no idea how mad I was when she got accepted into Hope's Peak with Chitose and I."

"D-Don't be mad. From w-what I've seen, it seems like she l-likes you!"

Ayano put her head in her hands. "That's one of the problems I have! I'm afraid that I'll start to like her myself!"

Shiori looked at Ayano quizzically for a moment. "O-Okay…," she trailed off before exiting the classroom, closing the door behind her. Friendships, huh?

* * *

><p>Shiori continued to walk around in the halls, there were empty classrooms, and the currently vacant dorms. She froze when she stopped right in front of Elsie's dorm. She quickly looked at the dorm's door. The door was closed and the Electro-ID check was shut off, so she assumed that no one had access to her room.<p>

"Ah, if it isn't Shiori…" A voice said, coming out of nowhere. Shiori literally jumped, but then, relaxed when she realized who it was. The taller girl with short pale blue hair had a small grin as she walked towards Shiori.

"Oh, h-hi S-Shuto-san." Shiori waved timidly at Suzu.

"It's nice to run into you here, I was heading back to my room to do my daily stretches." Suzu told the shorter girl. Shiori looked at Suzu with a confused expression. To her, Suzu already looked like she was a flexible woman and she had a fit body as well.

"I-If you don't mind me a-asking, but, why? You already look like you're flexible and you look fit…" Shiori mumbled.

"Well thank you for the compliment, Shiori. But, I do my daily yoga just to keep my body nice and fit. That way I wouldn't have to get a lot of back pain in one day." She smiled softly, before heading towards her dorm, leaving Shiori dumbfounded.

Right as Suzu left, a buzzing sound rang throughout the hallway. It soon morphed into an all too familiar voice.

"Ahem. May I have your attention, kiddos? Everyone must report to the gym immediately. Everyone who doesn't will face the same fate as your four late pals...upupupu."

* * *

><p>As much as Shiori didn't want to face that demon again, she didn't want to die, so she made her way to the gym accordingly. By the time she got there, the gym was almost empty. Only a few people were hanging around, but there was no Monokuma in sight.<p>

"Hey Shiloh!" Lindsay called out, "Were you disappointed that Monowitz Kermit called us down here too?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess."

"I know, right? I was right in the middle of a tanning session!"

"Lindsay, you were stuffing your face into a bunch of lamps." Heather rolled her eyes.

"So, my skin tone didn't change?!"

"No, it didn't!"

"Ooh, what's this over here?" The morbidly obese unicorn man known as Yamada smirked. "Could it be the sign of a cat fight?"

"Leave, you fatass!" Heather demanded, pointing at the door.

"Upupupu, sorry honey, but he can't leave under my guidelines!" Monokuma spoke up. He was now resting on the podium in a "suave" pose. "You wouldn't want another classmate to get killed, would you?"

"Well, if it was him, I wouldn't exactly mind."

Slowly, everybody headed into the gymnasium. Everybody had looks of confusion or of worry. Or they were like Kouko, and had a stern expression on their face. Once everybody came in, Monokuma began his announcement.

"Congratulations, you bastards! You've all made it this far, without being murdered! Now, I have a new motive for you all!" Monokuma said happily, with his paws on his sides.

"Meeeeeeeeet Bill Cipher!"

And literally, out of nowhere, what looked like to be a yellow dorito with a bow-tie, an eyeball, and a top hat, was flying around the room, over everyone's head.

"Ack!" Grell yelped. "Bassy, hold me!"

Grell attempted to jump into Sebastian's arms, but, Sebastian didn't have his arms out, so Grell fell to the ground.

"Ugh, this could've gone soooo much better." He groaned, rubbing his head.

Next to Monokuma, the yellow flying dorito floated right next to him. Unexpectedly, the dorito began to talk as well, with an irritating voice like Monokuma's.

"Why hello there, future corpses! I'm Bill Cipher, I know anything and everything about you all, and needless to say, you all are different in very… unique ways!"

"What in the fucking hell is that thing?! It looks like somebody fucking pissed their urine on a goddamn love child of a dorito and Doctor fucking Who!" Brittany shouted.

"Oh yeah, Brittany Matthews," Bill said, flying near the blonde. "You have… a very unique vocabulary."

"Stay the hell away from me and don't fucking talk to me!" Brittany yelled. Bill flew back towards Monokuma.

"Jeez, tough crowd." The dorito muttered.

"Anyways, he is your next motive! If you don't murder in the next 48 hours, Bill here, will take over one of your bodies!" Monokuma announced.

"Are you serious?!" Mine yelled, glaring daggers at Monokuma.

Shiori always hated the paranormal, so the fact that Bill Cipher may take over her body frightened her a lot.

"I'll be waiting, kids!" Bill Cipher cackled, "Maybe I'll take over your body next." He pointed to Tyler, who simply mimicked the motion. "Yup, he seems like a keeper," the supposed dorito said before vanishing into thin air again.

"Upupupupu! That's your fate, kids! Well, if nobody kills in another 48 hours, that is." Monokuma shrugged. "Now, GET OUT OF HERE. I DON'T FEEL LIKE SEEING ANYMORE OF YOUR FACES."

* * *

><p>And with that, everyone exited the gym. Nobody was really stunned by Monokuma's orders though. There were few more hours left until nighttime, so Shiori figured that she'd go to the cafeteria again, maybe get a second bite to eat. Hanamura would probably be on preparing the food right away.<p>

She slid inside, only to be pushed by Otoya. The scissor wielder giggled. "Haha! Oh, I didn't see you there, Shiori. My apologies. So, do you want to sit down or somethin'?"

"S-Sure?" Quite honestly, Shiori didn't want to have Otoya as company, but she was concerned that she might be killed if she refused. After all, Otoya does keep her scissors on her at all times. The two seated themselves at one of the smaller tables.

"So...that Bill Cipher guy was pretty cool, huh?" Otoya smiled.

"C-Cool?! He'll take over our bodies…"

"Not if no one kills, that is," Otoya reminded her, "I'd do the honors myself, but seeing someone get possessed would be sooooo fun! Especially if it's someone more soft-spoken, like that Katsuragi dude."

Before Shiori could respond to that, the door flew open, and Seryuu stepped in. "Hey! What are you two talking about?" the armored girl asked excitedly. Coro followed at her feet.

"Oh nothing, just our new motive," Otoya said quietly.

Seryuu raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"I just thought it seeing someone's body getting taken over by a little triangle would be absolutely hilarious."

Seryuu frowned. "So you're saying someone getting possessed for the amusement of Monokuma would be funny? Without any justice served too?"

"Psh, who needs justice when you have fun times right?"

"You don't understand. I live for justice," Seryuu's tone of voice suddenly dropped, and her eyes became ten times wider.

"Well, that's good for you," Otoya said.

Seryuu was just about to retaliate again before another person entered, catching Otoya's attention.

"Oh hi, Pekoyama-san!"

Peko gave Otoya a small wave, before heading to where Fuyuhiko was. Otoya, not even acknowledging Seryuu or Shiori, decided to follow her.

"H-Hey! Come back here! You need to know why justice matters!" Seryuu yelled, running after Otoya, with Coro trailing behind. Leaving Shiori all alone at the table.

"U-U-Um, e-e-excuse me…" Banba whispered, walking to Shiori's table. "C-Can I sit with you?"

"S-Sure, Banba-san!" Shiori said, pointing towards the seat where Otoya was once sitting at.

"I-I was thinking about s-sitting here earlier… B-But, I didn't want to be by T-Takechi-san…" Banba stuttered.

"Ah, I see where you're coming from. I d-didn't want to be rude to her…" Shiori told Banba.

"I-I can see why… Y-You're very kind, Shiomiya-s-san…" Banba whispered.

"T-Thank you...I-I guess."

Banba gave Shiori a very slight grin, but turned timid again as the slightly annoying nighttime announcement was played. "Oh, I think we should go now!" the girl popped up, "Don't you think, Shiori?" An even larger grin crept on her face.

"Yeah, t-that would make sense," Shiori whimpered.

Shiori, Banba, and eventually the others left the cafeteria before the doors were locked for good. Shiori scuttled back to her room, and fell on her bed, ready for another nearly sleepless night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold = Dead**

AnR: Otoya, Shiena, Kouko, Haruki, Banba, Isuke, Suzu, Sumireko, and Tokaku

AgK: Sheele, Lubbock, Chelsea, **Bols**, Wave, Run, Mine, Tatsumi, Seryuu

TD: Noah, Tyler, Cody, Courtney, Lindsay, Duncan, Heather, Owen

DR1: Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Yamada, Ishimaru, Kirigiri, Makoto, Togami

DR2: Teruteru, Peko, Mikan, Gundam, Sonia, Komaeda, Hinata, Kuzuryuu

MPGiS: **Mackenzie**, Trisha, Deandra, Brittany, Ashley Katchadorian

Ouran: Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, Kyoya

Kuroshitsuji: Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell

Yuru Yuri: Akari, Kyouko, Yui, Chitose, Ayano

TWGOK: SHIORI, Keima, Kusunoki, **Elsie**, and **Haqua**

Miscellaneous: N (Technically from Pokemon), Ichigo, Bill Cipher (From Gravity Falls), (More to be added soon)

Chapter 6: What Even Is This Now

The next morning, Shiori was awoken by Monokuma's morning announcement, as usual. She left her room without even listening to the bear, heading straight towards the cafeteria.

An idea she quickly regretted to do.

In the cafeteria, everybody was watching two people fighting. By fighting, I mean hand-to-hand combat.

"H-Hey…" Shiori stuttered, tapping Haruhi's shoulder. The boy turned around.

"Oh, hi Shiori." Haruhi smiled. "What's wrong?"

"U-Uh… Who's fighting?" Shiori asked.

"Oh. Takechi-san and Seryuu-san are fighting. I think it was over something like justice, or something."

Shiori immediately paled. She was present for the small argument Otoya and Seryuu had last night. Now the argument escalated to a fist fight, much to her dismay. She thought that the two girls would forget that the argument happened. Guess not…

"Justice will be served!" Seryuu roared, throwing a punch at Otoya. The serial killer swiftly dodged her hand.

"You're so funny. Do you really think I'd succumb to something like that?" A grin appeared on Otoya's face. She slowly withdrew her scissors for her pouch. Before the sharp objects could touch Seryuu's face, something stopped her.

"P-Please! This is bad! Don't kill each other!" Honey sobbed. Otoya found it hard to ignore the cute boy.

"Yeah!" a certain voice sounds from the loudspeaker, "But if you really have to, kill each other in private. There would be no class trial if one of you died in front of everybody!"

Otoya slid the scissors back. "Fine. You live another day, Justice Freak," she said before she left the cafeteria, pushing a few people aside in the process.

"You'll learn some day!" Seryuu called out. Her voice suddenly went all hellish again. "Maybe you'll just have to learn the hard way."

"Jesus," Brittany sighed. "These two fucking psychopaths are out for each other's necks. Just watch that urine dorito possess one of them."

"Wow! You really are catching on quickly! I never expected that from you blondie!" The said, uh "urine dorito" came flying around in the cafeteria.

"Can't you just leave us alone already?!" Heather shouted, glaring daggers at Bill.

"Let me think about it… No. Does that answer your question?" Bill told Heather.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Keima asked.

"Oh nothing! Just to give you a quick reminder that there's one day left for you little scamps to kill somebody or else I'll have to possess somebody!" Bill said happily. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Not really." Banba said, with a fearsome glare on her face, which was really out of character for her.

"Weren't you shy yesterday?" Bill asked Banba, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Augh, whatever! Anyway, see you scamps later!" Bill then flew out of the cafeteria, leaving everyone bewildered.

"Wow. He really wants to possess someone," Trisha commented.

"That seems to be true," Sumireko agreed, sipping a bit of tea. It was actually just iced tea heated up for ten seconds in the microwave, but she didn't have to know that, right? "If he had his way, he'd take over all of our bodies."

"Hmph," Courtney sighed, "He better not be possessing me, or I'll have to make a quick phone call."

"It had already been established though that there is no cell phone reception, and there shall be no use of it!" Ishimaru declared, "Haven't we?"

"I don't think we ever set a rule like that," Lubbock informed him, "And it really wouldn't make a difference anyway because no one can use their phones for anything now, except maybe if they wanted to play an app or something."

"Very well then," Ishimaru sighed.

"Ichi Ichi suggests that we just eat something. I've got some strawberries!" Ichigo smiled.

"Shut your fucking mouth," Kuzuryuu snapped at him. Peko once again put a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.

"So, then what should we do now?" Sheele asked.

"We should just keep on doing our daily routines because fucking psychopath with scissors is gonna kill justice freak over there!" Brittany yelled.

"Hey! I won't die for something that is not worthy of justice!" Seryuu yelled.

"Or maybe you will!" Brittany yelled back.

"What did you say?!" Seryuu yelled, getting into Brittany's face.

"I said maybe you will get killed, fucking psychopathic bitch!" Brittany told her.

"I-" Seryuu began before N interrupt, hugging both of the girls.

"Ladies, ladies," he began. "we shouldn't fight over something that's so… trivial."

"Let the fuck go of me." Brittany growled, getting out of N's arms.

"As much was you're trying to keep the peace, I don't liked being hugged." Seryuu said, getting out of N's arms, with Coro jumping into her own.

"I was only trying help." N smiled.

"More like trying to get into their pants…" Shiena muttered, making Isuke and Grell, who were standing near her, giggle softly.

"Can we just have breakfast now?" Haruki asked. "I'm staaaarrrrrrrving!"

"Same!" Banba grinned.

"I swear, you're nothing like before," Makoto noted, "Is something wrong…?"

"Eh? No kid. Nothing's wrong at all, except for the fact that I'm pretty hungry. Yo, chef guy! I need some food!"

The "chef guy" wasn't there. He was possibly running late, or Bill Cipher could have taken over his body. That would work too.

"Now who's going to cook the food now?" Deandra questioned, "This is not the day that I starve."

"I could cook the food!" Ichigo volunteered.

"I'm sorry, little man, but hell no," Deandra told him. Ichigo clenched his fruit and cucumber bag.

"I could serve the food," Sebastian offered, a friendly smile on his face.

"Oh yes, that would be marvelous!" Grell exclaimed, "There's nothing better in the world than Bassy's very own delectables. Wouldn't you agree, Ciel?"

Ciel blatantly ignored Grell's question. "You are welcome to cook, Sebastian."

And with that, Sebastian entered the kitchen, closing the door tightly behind him.

"Oh great, the emo butler is going to be fucking cooking for us," Brittany groaned.

And thus, a round of bitching between Grell and Brittany occurred. However, it didnt last long as Sebastian finished the food very quickly.

"Wow! He finished it so fast! He must be an angel or something!" Deandra gasped.

Sebastian grinned slightly. "Well, it's funny that you should say that…"

"The food's probably fucking undercooked." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"You only look at the negatives, don't you?" Cody asked.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Brittany snapped.

"S-Sorry! Jeez…" Cody mumbled under his breath.

"Way to go, Cody. You managed to make some girl who's most likely on her period even angrier. Good job." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I was just trying to help," Cody huffed.

"The fucking manwhore said the same thing." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Guys, we don't need another argument," Haruki interjected, "You saw what happened just fifteen minutes ago right? It's not worth it."

"S-She's right," Shiori spoke up. Haruki gave her a warm glance. "Let's j-just eat the f-food Sebastian g-gave us."

"Aight," Mondo said, grabbing some meat off the platter with his bare hands.

Shiori grabbed her share and seated herself. Haruki had gone off to sit with some other people, leaving her alone. "I guess I can't rely on someone to be my absolute friend here forever," Shiori told her self.

Unexpectedly, another person sat by her. Shiori covered her mouth a bit. Keima had just willingly walked up to her.

"You spoke up again. That's good," he told her, chewing and playing his game simultaneously.

"T-Thanks."

The two sat there in silence again. He wasn't a very talkative person. Granted, neither was Shiori, but still. The two just continued to eat in peaceful silence, enjoying their food and listening to game music.

Eventually, Shiori finished her food and decided to head back to her dorm, hoping that she wouldn't run into Otoya or Seryuu. Surprisingly enough, she ran into probably one of the most… normal people in the school.

"A-Ashley-san?" Shiori asked, seeing the girl with the dark hair.

"Oh! Hey there, uh…"

"S-Shiori Shiomiya…"

"Yeah! Hey Shiori! How are you?" Ashley asked. Shiori was confused as to why Brittany and Trisha would always talk trash about the girl. She seemed to be pretty nice and she looked like she was harmless.

"I-I'm doing well… You missed the fight in the cafeteria…"

"There was a fight?!"

"Y-Yeah… Miss Takechi and Seryuu-san were fighting over justice…"

"Oh. So that's why I heard Otoya's loud yelling in the halls. Makes sense." Ashley shrugged.

"Y-You seem to be v-very nice…" Shiori stuttered.

"Uh, yeah. I guess, but…"

"Why are Brittany and Trisha mean to you?" Shiori asked Ashley.

"Oh. That… I'm not very sure about. I mean, they think that I'm in charge of the door, when in reality, I'm in charge of the snacks…"

Shiori raised an eyebrow.

"It's a cheerleader thing. Since then, I get blamed for everything. When it comes to Deandra losing her two arms or when Brittany doesn't get a date to the prom, something bad always happens to me because them." Ashley explained.

"Then, why do you still hang out with them?" Shiori asked.

"Well, so that I can prove to them, that I'm not as bad as they think I am. I was actually thinking about going to comfort Trisha about the whole Mackenzie thing, but then, I got the blame when that Owen guy ate all of the food, so…"

"Oh… Well, I really do hope y-you try to get them to see your good side!" Shiori smiled at Ashley.

"R-Really? Thanks Shiori! You're awesome." Ashley then happily ran towards the cafeteria, with a smile upon her face.

Shiori felt a bit proud of herself that she was able to make a miserable wreck like Ms. Katchadorian a bit happier, but the day wasn't necessarily over yet for her. She still had time to chat with others.

She came across Run, leaning on the wall. He looked preoccupied in his own thoughts a bit, but he still seemed approachable.

"H-Hello, Run," Shiori greeted, trying to be as outgoing as she could.

"Oh, why hello there, Shiori. What have you been up to?"

"U-Um, I've just been dawdling a-around….I guess."

"Ah, I guess dawdling can be useful at times. It lets you clear your head, really think about everything, like your goals and such."

"Y-Yeah, it does k-kind of help with that." Shiori nodded slightly.

"You know, for an Ultimate Librarian, you are pretty friendly and sociable."

"W-Wha? B-But I'm s-still pretty shy."

"Haha, you've been in a scenario before, where you walk into the library is the grouchy woman behind the counter. She has the gravelly voice and is always snapping at you to be quiet you when you speak up. You seem like a much warmer person."

"O-Okay…?"

"I'm just saying it makes you a bit unique from all the other librarians out there. It's a silly thing, I know, but it's interesting to see the people around here being so different from what their talents may label them as, save for a few, of course." He pointed at Ichigo, who was surveying his surroundings intently.

"W-Well, thanks, but I...g-gotta go!" Shiori said, walking off. She wasn't used to receiving such odd yet strangely accurate compliments before.

"I'll see you later." Run waved goodbye.

After the odd conversation with Run, Shiori headed back towards her room, to get some peace and quiet.

But when she was about to walk into her room, she noticed that the door was slightly opened. 'I must have forgotten to close my door...' She thought to herself. But, then she heard a soft wailing sound.

She walked in and gasped. On the floor of her bedroom was Seryuu's body, all bloody and sliced up, with her eyes bulging wide. Coro was by Seryuu's body, crying softly.

"S-Seryuu?" Shiori asked softly, looking at the corpse. Coro looked up at Shiori, before quickly running towards her, grasping onto her leg to find comfort.

"Kyu, kyu…" Coro wailed, hugging Shiori's leg.

"I-I-I need to find help…" Shiori mumbled, before picking up Coro and running out of her room.

She sprinted to the cafeteria, where she was greeted with uncertain stares when she entered.

"Woah, are you okay?" Haruki asked her, "You look like you just saw a ghost or something!"

"Maybe it was a ghost…," Trisha trailed off, "OH MY GOD! DID THE TRIANGLE POSSESS SOMEONE ALREADY?!"

"N-N-N-N-N-No!" Shiori spat, "It's something much worse!"

"Well, whatever it is, I'm not not fucking getting near it." Brittany crossed her arms.

"Here, I'll go." Haruki stood up.

"Me too!" Sheele chirped, a bit frightened though.

"A-Anyone e-e-else?"

"I'm goin!" Banba bolt up, an excited look in her eyes.

"Isuke swears, something's wrong with you…~" Isuke smiled, "How odd."

"Let's just go figure this out, Shiori," Haruki told her. The four girls left the cafeteria, and back to Shiori's room.

"Oh my god!" Sheele screamed, "What...how...I don't understand!"

"This is really freaky," Haruki shivered.

"Oh, looks like the Justice Girl bit the dust," Banba sighed, "I am confused by the scene, but it also looks pretty cool if you ask me."

"H-How c-could you s-say that?!" Shiori gasped at Banba.

"Eh, I just like the sight of blood. She would disagree though."

"W-Who's s-she?"

"Never mind," Banba ended.

The monitor switched on. "Upupupupupu, another gorgeous corpse has been found! You all should check your e-handbooks to locate the body. Search quickly though!"

"Oh god." Haruki put her head in her hands. "Shiori, did you…?"

"No! I-I didn't k-kill her!"

"Hmm...I believe you, for now that is."

"But if Shiori didn't kill Seryuu, who would have…?" Sheele asked.

The four girls gave each other looks, until Haruki spoke up. "Go search the school. We need to find Otoya."

"Aw yeah, a man hunt!" Banba cheered.

The four girls quickly split up, with Haruki heading back towards the cafeteria, Sheele checking the other dorms, Banba checking god knows where, and Shiori checking the classrooms.

Shiori quickly scurried down the halls. "M-Ms. T-Takechi!" She yelled down the halls.

She continued to run until she noticed blood on one of the doors. Hesitantly, she walked into the classroom and gasped. There was blood on the table closest to the door, with the blood definitely being fresh.

"M-Ms. T-Takechi?" Shiori asked, while Coro jumped out her arms and sniffed around, trying to get Otoya's scent.

"Kyuru! Kyuru!" Coro yelped, pointing towards the closet doors. Shiori hesitantly opened the closet up, and nearly fell over.

In the closet, was Otoya, with her stomach oozing out blood, contrasting with her now pale figure. The worst part was, Otoya's limp body fell on Shiori, much to her dismay.

She pushed Otoya off of her and looked down at the psychotic killer's face, which was warped into the most threatening expression Shiori had ever seen.


End file.
